Dragon Ball GT Altered Trilogy: Pan's Darkness Within
by True Blue Pikachu
Summary: In a mysterious change of events, Baby now has new secrets to his past and a new host: Goku's granddaughter, Pan. With everyone on Earth turned into her slaves, Goku must unlock the ultimate power of Super Saiyan 4. However, Dark Pan secretly plots to kill Goku and rule the universe as the new Tuffle Queen. Earth now lies in the hands of Goku, Piccolo, Valese, Beerus, and Gine.
1. The Infection Begins

Hey, it's me! True-Blue-Pikachu! Now some of you are pretty angry and/or disappointed at me for not writing my stories in a while, but I'd like to say that I wanted to do the rewrite now because it will make so much more sense than continuing the original version of Pan's Darkness Within. I just want to say that I'll make some changes to help improve the DBZ quality and fill in some of those plot holes that the original GT had. The plot line is the same as my original, but I'm adding in the part where Planet Tuffle is revived, but I'm naming it Neo Plant.

I do not own the Dragon Ball franchise, but I would love to work with Toei to make an Anime version of my Altered GT story lines. I hope to contact them once I have the opportunity. Now it's time to Step Into A New Grand Tour!

Oh, and this chapter will take place in the 2nd half of the episode Discovering The Truth. But I will be altering almost every line not only to fit in my story, but there are other moments and plot holes that came before the episode that I want to fix up.

* * *

 _It's been 15 long years since Goku and Vegeta's climactic bout against Majin Buu. Goku and friends have enjoyed these long years of peace. But stronger opponents have come that are far stronger than the pure evil Majin Buu, such as_ _the God of Destruction Beerus_ _, a resurrected Frieza packed with a new Golden Evolution, Champa and his fierce team from Universe 6, and even the deadly future villains knows as Zamasu and Goku Black. With his friends by his side, Goku was able to overcome those odds and prevail against every villain that would threaten Earth._

 _Now, after being turned into a child by Self-Proclaimed Emperor Pilaf and the Ultimate Black-Star Dragon Balls, Goku has to travel across the Northern Galaxy in search of these Dragon Balls, with the help of his granddaughter Pan, and Vegeta's firstborn son Trunks. Along the way, the 3 Saiyans have recovered 4 Dragon Balls and encountered many foes, including Don Kee, Legic, Zoonama, the Para Para Brothers, Cardinal Muchi Muchi, Dolltalkie, Luud, Dr. Myuu, the Sigma Force, and General Rildo. But the most dangerous foe they will ever face is a parasitic organism that goes by the name Baby._

 _Goku, Pan, and Trunks have rescued a small child from an abandoned spaceship and taken him to a medical planet to get him healed. But unknown to them, they brought Baby to the planet as he was hiding inside the boy's body. Baby is ready to strike at the Saiyans, but will Goku, Pan, and Trunks be ready for against the Machine Mutant? The true Grand Tour begins now._

 **Dragon Ball GT Altered Trilogy**

 **Part One: Pan's Darkness Within**

 **Chapter One: The Infection Begins**

With an escort from the doctor of the planet, Trunks was lead to a humongous room with a giant microscope in the center. The doctor walked in front of Trunks, "This is our Super Electron Microscope."

"Wow! Incredible!" Trunks said as he looked around.

"It's quite different from our other microscopes. I think you'll be amazed in the details and functions." the doctor said to Trunks as they stop at the desk in front of the microscope lens, "Please, try it out. I won't mind."

"Oh. Thank you." said Trunks as he looks through the lens of the microscope. He gasps in surprise at the sight of the electrons the microscope make them look, "This is unreal! These electrons are enormous! And everything's in 3-D!"

Trunks decided to experiment with the controls and what they did, "Oh cool! You can move around with the atoms like you're in there with them! The whole microscope's interactive! Nothing but pure genius! It's centuries beyond any microscope we've developed on Earth!"

As Trunks marvels at the sight with the microscope, the doctor smirks and walks behind Trunks. Unknown to the lavender Saiyan, the doctor was possessed by an evil parasite named Baby, who was supposedly built by Myuu to exterminate the rest of the Saiyans. Baby, after facing the Saiyans already, was ready for them this time.

"Such astonishment. It's like there's a 13th universe. And Capsule Corporations said this couldn't be done." Trunks said as he turns around to the doctor, "Wait until they see- Ack!"

That was when the doctor grabs Trunks' throat with intent to chock him to death. Trunks looks at the doctor, the hand on his throat barely allowing him to still breathe, "A-aah... What are... you doing?"

"Heh heh heh heh heh heh... I want the power of the Saiyans, Trunks." The doctor replied in a strangely familiar voice.

Trunks' eyes widen a little, "Wait a second... Baby! But how are you here?" His liquid form appearing from the doctor's neck, Baby showed his ugly head, laughing a little, "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! You thought you could make Baby go away, but as long as one of my cells lives, I can regenerate. From there, it was a simple matter of leap frogging from body to body, until I was able to gather enough energy to develop into my current state. But I'm not finished yet."

"You mean YOU were on that spaceship... No wonder everyone's gone. But how did you even get there?" Trunks asks the parasitic organism. Baby responds with a laugh, "I honestly don't even remember, but none of that matters anymore now that I'm here."

"So, what exactly... are you going to do to me?" Trunks asks. Baby laugh once more, "Why don't I show you rather than tell you?" Baby's body then became a liquid form and slowly makes it's way to Trunks' body.

Trunks smirks, "You know, this isn't what I'd expect from any other Grand Tour."

"Ain't that the truth!" Goku's child voice called out just as he fired a ki blast at Baby, forcing him out of the doctor's body. Baby reformed his body and glares at the other two Saiyans. A tan skinned boy with spiky black hair resembling a crow's nest, wearing a blue gi, yellow baggy pants, a white belt, pink wristbands, and black shoes with white sports tape on his ankles. And a 10-year-old girl with neck length black hair covered by an orange bandanna, wearing a belly-bearing red shirt with yellow outlines on the collar and sleeves, mid-calf grey pants with a black belt with a gold buckle and a chain on the left side, blackish-silver fingerless gloves, and matching sneakers with purple rolled down socks. With them was a spherical robot with a black screen tip on top and a red eye inside along with retractable arms and legs.

"Shouldn't have hidden in a doctor's body, Baby. I'm not any more trusting of them as I am of you." the boy, Goku, said to Baby.

Baby growls, "So you knew I was here? How did you even know?"

"I didn't until Pan and I were able to sense your power level." Goku responded, "Your camouflage routine worked until you made one fatal mistake."

"After you attacked the doctor from that boy, you left yourself open for a little while. You're lucky we were far from your location then and there." Pan added on to Goku's statement.

Trunks stood up, rubbing his throat after having it squeezed, "We knew you were somewhere on the planet and would strike when the odds were in your favor. Don't get us wrong, we had our guards up the entire time. But even so, we drew you out like we would've if our vulnerable situations were even the slightest of intentional."

Baby growled at the Saiyans, " _Damn it! I should've known!"_

"Hold up, guys." Pan said to Goku and Trunks, "There's something I want to know from him."

Goku looked at Baby with a confuse expression on his face, "Why his energy reminds me of my father and Raditz?"

"What he has against the Saiyans in the first place?" Trunks asks, looking at Pan.

"Why he had the Black-Star Dragon Ball he had on that ship we looked in." Pan said to everyone else.

"Aw...!" Goku and Trunks hang their heads in disappointment.

Baby chuckles a little, "Well if you must know, that Dragon Ball was the first of the seven we discovered a while ago. Digitized and transmitted inside Dr. Myuu, the Dragon Ball was stored as data in his memory banks."

"That's actually kinda cool. What other Dragon Balls do you have that you digitized?" Pan asked.

"None, I'm afraid. That was the only one we had." Baby said, "But after you're all done for, I'll have 4 out of 7!" Baby then ran at the three and then jumped up in the air. Baby was about to strike Pan, who then fires an energy blast at him, "Back off, pal!"

Baby screamed as he was blasted back. He lands with a splat, but turns into his solid body before running towards Goku to attack him.

"I don't think so!" Trunks said before vanishing to where Baby was and blasting him back.

Goku then walked in front of Baby and glared at him, "Sorry, pal. But this is what you get for hurting all those people, especially the children. Payback can be a pain in the ass sometimes."

Baby smirks wickedly, "Very much so... Kakarot."

Goku's eyes widen, "What? How do you...?" He stepped away from Baby, _"How the hell does Baby know my Saiyan name? There's no possible way he could know that unless..._ _No, no way! Baby couldn't be another Saiyan! Could he?"_

Baby smirks and is surrounded by a reddish-gold energy field that expands into an Explosive Wave. The attack sent Goku flying straight into a wall and he stuck to it. Trunks was knocked away, but he jumped above the desk he nearly landed against and landed on the other side on his feet. Giru deployed a barrier just before Baby's attack hits him, so he got off lucky. Pan, however, was knocked out from Baby's attack and landed on her back. A wound was visible on the right side of her stomach. Baby, his body turned gold with his eyes a teal shade, looks at Pan and smirks, an opportunity to use her body and kill Goku and Trunks.

Goku looked at Baby and gasps softly, "Wait, that's how you knew the name Kakarot!"

Trunks glares at the golden Baby, "Baby's a... Super Saiyan..."

Baby laughs at Goku and Trunks, "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Surprised to see me like this? There's a fascinating story to how I can become a Super Saiyan. Maybe you'll be around when I ever tell it." the parasitic Super Saiyan said. Then he walks towards the helpless and unconscious Pan.

"Don't even think about it!" Trunks said as he vanishes and appears in front of Baby and blasts him, but Baby deflected it back at Goku, which hits him and pushes him further in the wall. "Wow, thanks Trunks." Goku said sarcastically. Baby laughs a little, "I wouldn't call that a total miss."

Trunks turns Super Saiyan and rushes to Baby and punches him away from Pan. Goku turns into a Super Saiyan and breaks out from the walls and blasts Baby in the face. Baby growls and fires many Ki Blasts at Goku and Trunks, but both Super Saiyans dodged the attacks. Goku fires a Kamehameha at Baby, but suddenly fires a stronger one, creating the Burst Kamehameha, and the attack hits Baby. Baby fell to the floor on his back, groaning in pain from the battle damage, "Damn... these two are strong. Goku's a full-blooded Saiyan, so I can understand his strength, but Trunks is a half-breed like me. Why can I not damage him?"

"Give it up, Baby. You've lost." said Super Saiyan Goku. Super Saiyan Trunks adds on, "No more killing people for your own self-amusement for you."

Baby glares at Goku and Trunks while growling for a few seconds. Then he uses an Eye Flash attack to blind Goku and Trunks. They cover their eyes from the flash.

"Aaaaah! What's happening?"

"I don't know, Goku! I can't see!"

The parasitic Super Saiyan then moves away from the other Super Saiyans. Then he turns into his liquid form and slithers his way towards his next victim. He smirks as his liquid body reaches Pan and enters her body through her wound. Pan was just about to awake from being knocked out, but upon feeling something penetrating her body, she gasps and moans from the penetration. Baby's liquid body had completely made it's way into Pan, just as Goku and Trunks are able to see. The two Super Saiyans look around for Baby, but they notice he was gone. Goku reverted to normal, "Where did he go now?"

"He couldn't have gone far." Trunks said as he turned to normal as well. They look at Pan and walk to her, where Goku helps her up. "Thanks, grandpa." she said to Goku, before she felt pain in her side. Goku held her up, "Here. I'll walk you to the ship. Trunks, you and Giru look for Baby on the planet."

"Right. We'll meet you on the ship." Trunks said before he runs off. Giru flies after Trunks. Goku and Pan go to the ship from their current spot.

* * *

Having reverted from Super Saiyan, Baby's liquid form was exploring the inside of Pan's body. He can practically feel the extents of Pan's power and the vast amounts of her unreleased power, "Yes. This is the power I expect from a Saiyan." Baby was around Pan's heart when he stopped his exploration of her body, "Ugh... I never thought I would be drained from using Super Saiyan, and I wasn't in that form long."

He lays down with his back to Pan's heart, "I suppose I need to rest. I mustn't strike the Saiyans so recklessly anyway."

As Baby fell to sleep, parts of his liquidated body somehow made their way into Pan's heart. Literally. Baby was practically flowing in Pan's bloodstream.

* * *

Pan suddenly groans in pain and nearly fell over. Luckily, Goku was holding on to her, "Pan, are you okay?"

"Y-Yes. It's just... my wound." Pan said to Goku, "I'll be fine..."

Goku nods and smiles at Pan, "I know you will. You're a strong young lady, Pan. You'll get through anything that gets in your way."

It's a good thing Goku is sometimes clueless outside of battle, or else he would've noticed Pan blushing just as Goku said that.

Pan felt her cheeks burn up when Goku complemented her. She was confused as to what about her grandfather-turned-child made her blush like that, let alone what he just said, but she didn't give it any thought and let Goku's words sink in.

"Th... thank you, grandpa Goku." she said to Goku with a smile.

Goku gave his signature grin and closed his eyes, "Heh heh heh heh... No problem."

* * *

Trunks and Giru had checked every inch of the hospital and the areas nearby, but neither one had luck finding Baby or who he had taken control of.

"He must be hiding his energy again, and he isn't doing anything to give himself up again." Trunks said, pounding his palm in his fist, "He's relentless, but strategic."

Giru's eye beeps, "Giru Giru. Baby's gotten away. Giru. Let's head back."

"Well, there's not really another option we have at this point." Trunks said, "Come on."

* * *

After everyone meets up at the ship, and once they said their goodbyes to the planet's residents, Trunks starts it up and off they go.

Goku yawns a bit, "Aaaaaaaah... I know we should be trying to look for Dragon Balls and Baby, but boy am I tired."

"And of course you'll be hungry, Goku." said Trunks, "Go get some rest. I'll make you some grub before I turn in."

"Thanks, Trunks. You're an awesome pal." said Goku. Then, without warning, he falls asleep in his seat. Pan giggles a bit at how, in a good way, childish Goku acts. Trunks facepalms, "Ugh, of course..."

Pan groans a bit and held a hand over her heart, "Ow..."

"What's the matter?" said Trunks. Pan looks at him, "Hm? Oh, it's nothing too serious, Trunks."

Trunks shrugs his shoulders, "All right. You wanna head to bed as well?"

"Sure. Thanks." Pan said before taking off her seat belt and leaving the control room. She then takes the elevator pole up one level to the bedroom. After changing her clothes into pajamas, Pan climbs in bed and falls asleep.

But about 1-2 hours later, Pan has been moaning again. It doesn't look like Baby's liquidated body fluid (no pun intended) will be a problem Pan can ignore and hope it goes away. Pan needed answers to what this feeling was and where it was coming from. It happened just as Pan woke up from Baby's attack/transformation, when Pan was being held up by Goku after the battle with Super Saiyan Baby, after Goku fell asleep earlier while Trunks was around, and now it was happening again.

She couldn't describe this odd feeling, but she knew it was going to be a problem if Goku and Trunks get suspicious. Pan has to keep this a secret from Goku, Trunks, and even Giru. It's not going to be easy, but it's what she has to do, or she'll never hear the end of it, even after they land on Earth after gathering the last three Dragon Balls.

"What could it be, though?" Pan asks herself, "Could I have a mysterious disease? Is my damage severe after all? Are my Saiyan hormones going crazy? Oh man, what's going on with me?"

* * *

Trunks yawns a bit and turns on auto-pilot. He stands up and walks out of the control room and sits in the near middle of the current room so he doesn't wake Goku, Pan, or Giru while talking to himself, "Baby... He's a Saiyan like all of us. He even called Goku Kakarot. Only dad calls him that. Could Baby have something he forgot to tell us? It doesn't make sense..."

 **What are Baby's deep, dark secrets as to his Saiyan genetics? What effects will Pan's apparently new rush have on her? Are our heroes ready to combat the surprise Baby has in store for Goku and Trunks? These and more questions will be answered, next Dragon Ball GT.**

* * *

 _Next time on Dragon Ball GT_

 _Goku, Pan, and Trunks manage to safely return all 7 Black-Star Dragon Balls back to Earth, with over a month to spare. But before Goku can even get home to celebrate, Pan suddenly attacks him. Baby has stowed away in Pan's body after the battle, and was waiting for the right time to strike once he had a good chance. Goku and Trunks have to deal with Baby Pan before she can harm the rest of the Saiyans, but are they willing to hurt Pan while trying to save her? Don't miss this exciting next episode of Dragon Ball GT._


	2. Attack On Goku

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dragon Ball franchise, but I'd like to be a part of it.

I know you guys are confused as to Baby being half Saiyan. But trust me, a lot of secrets will be revealed in due time. And I'll also be explaining a few of my head canons involving Bardock in this story, and how Goku even knows Bardock. Not in this chapter though. But it'll be soon. Check the first version if you wanna know what it is.

If you want me to make changes to anything from my previous version, or explain a few things I haven't explained the first time, let me know ASAP. Anyway I hope you enjoy.

* * *

 _Previously on Dragon Ball GT_

 _Trunks was on a tour of the medical planet's hospital, but Baby had written a prescription of evil medicine just for Trunks. His plans interrupted by Goku and Pan, Baby fought back against the Saiyans. In a blink of an eye, Baby had transformed himself into what appeared to be a Super Saiyan, but even with this legendary transformation, Super Saiyan Goku and Super Saiyan Trunks have driven Baby into a forced retreat, where he took refuge inside Pan. Instead of possessing Pan and using her to be rid of the Goku and Trunks, the Saiyan-Machine Mutant bides his time for the right opportunity to strike. Will Goku and Trunks be able to combat Baby after he makes his move? The War for Earth begins, now on Dragon Ball GT._

 **Dragon Ball GT Altered Trilogy**

 **Part One: Pan's Darkness Within**

 **Chapter Two: Attack On Goku**

Months later, our heroes have managed to gather the last three Ultimate Dragon Balls. Now our heroes are headed for home, and with them is an unexpected guest among them. Pan was acting strange after the encounter with Baby. She felt odd in different parts of her body, but merely excused them as either muscle cramps or battle damage, or whatever fit each situation. But that was just it, it didn't hurt at all. It was actually a good feeling most of the time. Goku was oblivious to Pan's intentions of lying, but Trunks had become suspicious after a while. But they would rather focus on the task at hand: getting the Dragon Balls to Earth.

Of course, Trunks and Goku (when he wasn't hungry) were wondering how it was possible that Baby could've been a Saiyan. The probability of Baby being a Saiyan were as close to the probability of Cell being considered a Saiyan, despite said Bio-Android having the Saiyan cells of Goku and Vegeta. Still, if Baby possessed the characteristics of a Saiyan, and had the ability to turn Super Saiyan, Baby was a dangerous foe and needs to be stopped ASAP.

"We're almost there, Goku." said Trunks, "Just a little longer until we're back on Earth."

"All right!" Goku cheered. Giru was excited as well, "Giru Giru!"

"You're really gonna like it on Earth, Giru. There are so many things to do, and everyone on there is so nice and sweet!" Pan said.

"Yeah. Everyone on Earth, except my father and Piccolo that is." Trunks warned, "My mom and sister aren't the type to mess around with either."

"So basically watch out for Trunks' family." Goku said. Giru nods in both understanding and worry.

Pan thinks back to what happened between Baby and now, _"I don't understand... I randomly feel this amazing rush, but I don't know what causes them. It doesn't seem to involve puberty, and my Saiyan hormones seem like they're stable last I checked. I even tried flirting with grandpa and Trunks but that didn't get me closer to solving my predicament, even if I did tell thing I was practicing what I should say to a boy."_ Pan then blushes at the memory of her attempts at flirting with each Saiyan, she was even giggling a little, _"It was wrong of me, but it was hilarious. Bulla always said I need to practice talking to a boy, so at least there was that."_

"What's so funny?" Goku asked, but Pan was ignoring him. Trunks looked at Goku, "She's probably happy that we got the Dragon Balls back. We all had our fair share of getting one of them."

"I guess that makes sense. Maybe we should head to the Lookout first so the Dragon Balls can stay safe." Goku said, "Pilaf won't think to look there twice."

"If you say so, Goku." Trunks said.

* * *

Inside Pan's body, Baby was spreading his liquid cells into Pan's blood, unaware of the outer consequences that were slowly but surely affecting Pan. Currently, he was in the recesses of Pan's mind, flipping through Pan's memories. Everything Pan knows, Baby knows as well. From the day she began Martial Arts with Goku, to the start of the Black-Star Dragon Ball search, all leading up to this very moment.

What Baby was most intrigued about was the effects the Ultimate Dragon Balls had: One year after the Dragon Balls use, the planet that they were used on will explode, taking everyone on the planet with it. Baby was planning to destroy the Black-Star Dragon Balls as soon as they all got back on Earth, but that would be striking without strategy.

"Hmm... I'll have to make sure the Dragon Balls stay around long enough for my plan to be in fruition." Baby said, "All I need now is control..."

* * *

The ship lands on the Lookout where Dende and Mr. Popo await the Saiyans. Goku was excited to get off the ship and back to safe ground. He ran off to greet the Namekian and genie outside. Trunks sighs, "Goku... Ugh, grab the Dragon Balls, Pan. We'll meet you outside. Goku, wait up!" Trunks follows Goku out the ship.

Pan smiles at Trunks, "Okay, I'll be right out!"

 _ **"No. I will!"**_ Pan heard an all too familiar voice say to her. Pan gasped in shock, then she felt an enormous rush from her entire body. She held her head and screams, "Aaaaah! No! You're not taking me, Baby! I won't let you!"

 _ **"You don't get it, Panny. You are already mine. Not only do I have your body, but your memories as well! You are defenseless against me!"**_ Baby said to Pan, _**"You are my slave! And together, we will crush the Saiyans on this ball of dirt! Think about it, you were always unappreciated by your family and Trunks! This will be our chance at revenge! For the glory of the Tuffles! Wipe out the Saiyans!"**_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Pan screams and falls to her knees as the parasite takes control of her body.

* * *

Goku looked back at the ship, having thought she heard Pan scream.

"What's the problem?" Trunks asks him.

"Oh... it's nothing, Trunks." said Goku. They both turn to see Dende and Popo at the Lookout. Dende looked concerned, "Did you get the Black-Star Dragon Balls?"

"Yeah. Pan should be out here with them now." said Trunks, "Why hasn't she come out yet?" Just as Trunks was gonna get a response, Pan comes out with a brown bag that has all 7 Dragon Balls in them. She looks at Dende and throws them at him, "Here."

Dende catches the bag that was thrown and opens it. Indeed, all 7 of the Black-Star Dragon Balls were in there. He looked at Goku with a smile, "You did all the work, right Goku?" Goku scratched the back of his head, but shook his head no, "Nope. It wasn't all me."

"I assure you, we all got at least one apiece." said Trunks, "I have to say, it was interesting, these past 11 months."

Giru looked at Pan as if studying her. Once he saw a smirk on her face, he freaked out and hid behind, or in front of, Goku. Goku looked at Giru and smiled sheepishly, "Still scared of Pan, eh Giru?"

Giru nods meekly. Pan walked towards him, "He's just afraid I'll attack him again." she looks at the little robot, "Giru, I assure you that I mean you no harm." Pan then patted the robot on the head, "Even if you screwed up in the past, you're still a friend to me. I swear it."

Giru still couldn't put his little finger on what it was that was different about Pan, but he would be smiling if he had a mouth nevertheless.

Goku and Pan rose up to the sky, "Pan and I will head home our own way. See you later, Trunks! Come visit us some time, Giru!" With that, Goku and Pan took off and left the Lookout. Trunks and Giru were in the ship and have already blasted off for their home (Trunks' anyway).

"Dende. Why did you not warn Goku about Pan?" Mr. Popo asked.

"I didn't want a ruckus here at the Lookout. If they knew what happened once Pan was alone on the ship, all hell would break loose. Figuratively, I mean." Dende responded, "I hope I did the right thing keeping my trap shut..."

* * *

Trunks lands the ship in the landing spot of Capsule Corp where he, Goku, and Pan first took off to search for the Dragon Balls. He climbs down the ladder and looks around the area, "Mom! Dad! Bulla! I'm home!"

 **"Trunks!** **"** he hears a girl's voice yell. He turned around to see a blue haired girl running towards him. Trunks had no time to react as the girl glomps him, "Oh, I missed you so much!"

"B-Bulla..." Trunks said in surprise, "It's good to see you too."

Bulla looked at Trunks with a smile, then she giggles, "Come on. Mom and dad are waiting for us!" she said dragging him inside the building. Trunks and Giru follow Bulla inside Capsule Corp where Bulma and Vegeta were waiting on them. Bulma smiles, "Trunks. You've returned."

"Who's your friend there?" said Vegeta addressing to Giru.

"Oh, that's Giru. I accidentally dropped the radar and he swallowed it. So seeing as the radar became part of the little guy, we took him with us to gather the Dragon Balls." Trunks explained.

Bulma blinks, "So... he's a walking and talking Dragon Radar?" She facepalms, "Why didn't I think of that?"

"You're the smartest on Earth, Bulma. But apparently not in the galaxy!" Vegeta laughs.

Bulla giggles, "Aw, dad..."

Trunks smiles at his family, enjoying the time he's spending with them. He thought that there will be peace on Earth again. Boy was he going to be wrong.

* * *

Goku was happily flying by on his way to Mount Paozu, where he and his wife, Chi-Chi, along with his second son, Goten, live as a not-so-average yet ultimately happy family. But on his way, he turns around to see that Pan had stopped in the air and has descended on a grassy field near a big lake surrounded by palm trees and grass, with a car road nearby the grass, but far away from the lake. This Tropical Oasis area looked peaceful enough, but pretty soon, it would be a battleground.

Pan walked towards the lake and looks at her reflection, staring down at it, _"Hm... I didn't realize she had such power she has hidden inside. I suppose I'll have to bring it out..."_

Goku dropped to the grass and walked towards Pan, "Hey. Why'd you stop here?"

 _"Decision time."_ 'Pan' thought in her mind, _"Should_ _I continue the charade of me being Pan, or do I strike now while I have the opportunity? Hmm..."_

"I just wanted to take in the beauty of the Earth before heading home." Pan said, "I'm wondering... if this is a good spot..."

"For what?" said Goku. Pan smirks at her reflection and holds holds a hand in Goku's direction as she gave Goku a rather odd answer, "For your demise..."

Goku took a step back, "W-What do you mean?" Pan turns her head to Goku slowly, her hair blocking a part of her eyes, "This will be the place..." she smirks maliciously and the look of a deranged maniac appears in her eyes as she continues, "Where the great Son Goku dies!"

Pan fired a dark red ki blast at Goku, blowing him away from where he was. Goku's back slammed into a palm tree after the attack. He was still standing, but was completely shocked and confused, _"_ _Why would Pan do such a thing?"_

Pan then appeared in front of Goku, a deranged smirk on her face. She slammed a foot on Goku's chest before she used her other foot to flip kick him up the tree. Goku flew through the bark of the palm tree all the way until he went through the leafs of the tree. Shortly after, Goku caught himself and was floating in the air. Pan laughs evilly and raises to the sky to match Goku, "Payback time, son of Bardock!" She rushes at Goku, her hand charged in dark ki.

Goku doesn't want to, but he stands his ground (which is ironic because he's in the sky) to fight his own granddaughter.

* * *

Back at Capsule Corp, Trunks sensed two strong power levels. One was Goku, but the other was unrecognizable, yet familiar. Vegeta and Bulla detected this too.

"What's up?" Bulma asked everyone.

"It feels like Kakarot is fighting someone here on Earth." said Vegeta, "But I can't recognize the person he's fighting."

"I might have a hunch..." said Trunks, "I gotta go. Stay here, all three of you."

"What?!" Vegeta exclaimed, "You do NOT expect me to just-"

"I have to keep you all safe!" Trunks cut Vegeta off and runs off, with Giru tailing him. Bulla got up and saw him leaving, "Trunks, wait!" But it was too late, Trunks was in the air, flying towards where Goku and 'Pan' are. Bulla clenches her fist tightly, "No. I just got you back, Trunks. I won't lose you again, brother."

"You heard what he said. He wants to go at this alone." Vegeta said, but Bulla turned to her parents with a pissed off expression on her face and yelled, "I don't care!"

Even Vegeta was stunned at this behavior from his daughter. Bulla turned back around and continued, "I'm going after him! Don't try to stop me!"

"We're not." Bulma reassured, "We're just recommending against flying after him. He'll spot you instantly."

"Your mother's right, Bulla. You and I will take the car and drive after him." Vegeta offered. Bulla smiled at this, "Thanks, dad. Come on." she said as she ran outside, with Vegeta following behind.

"Just when I thought it was gonna be an average day in my life on a ball of dirt called Planet Earth..." Vegeta complained once everyone was out of earshot.

* * *

Back at the Tropical Oasis, Goku was holding out against Pan, but was getting the crap beaten out of him.

Pan slapped Goku with the back of her hand, knees Goku in the stomach, elbows Goku's back nearly breaking his spine, grabbed his head and slammed his face against her knee. Then she grabs Goku's gi and throws him down to the ground. He landed with his back against the road near the Oasis, breaking a portion of the road into a pile of rubble.

He was able to stand up from the rubble and rub his head, "Oww... What's going on? Why is Pan attacking me?"

'Pan' smirked maliciously, "Maybe it's because I'm not your granddaughter."

"GOKU!" They heard a voice call out. Both Goku and 'Pan' turned to see a man with mid length lavender hair flying towards them. He had a black ling sleeve shirt, a blue scarf, a light brown jacket, dark brown gloves, white shorts, and brown shoes with green socks. Behind him was a small round robot with white arms and legs and one red eye.

'Pan' smirks once she sees Trunks, an expression Goku was able to spot.

"Trunks, watch out!" Goku warned.

Trunks looked at Goku for a split second, but Pan's attack was too fast and Trunks was on the grass before he knew it. Trunks looked at Pan with a look that meant he knew this would happen.

"I see... so it was Pan who had attacked Goku." he said as he got up and flew back to where he was, "But Pan herself wouldn't have a reason to attack Goku so suddenly. Tell me, are you even Pan?"

Pan smirks and chuckled evilly a bit before confirming Trunks' suspicions, much to the horror of Goku, "I hate to say this, but... No. I am not the Pan you know."

"Then why don't you show us who you truly are?" Trunks said.

"I couldn't agree more, Saiyan." Pan replied, and before Trunks and Goku's eyes, Pan's body had a golden glow to it. The hair not covered by Pan's bandanna started to stand up. Her eyes had red crosshairs centered at her pupils. Two red lines rose from her eyes then sharply turned away form each other as another red line trailed from her bottom lip to her chin. Next thing anyone knew, Pan's hair flashed to white and a Super Saiyan Aura is present around her. Goku thought Pan had become a new white haired Super Saiyan, but according to Trunks, this was not the case.

"I knew it was you... You could've pick any one of our bodies to steal, but you picked Pan and controlled her." said Trunks, "Isn't that right, Baby?"

"B-Baby?!" Goku exclaimed, not believing what Trunks said. Pan then spoke in a voice that belonged to a certain Artificial Saiyan, "You're perceptive for a monkey, aren't you Trunks?"

Trunks just glared. Goku growled in anger, not only for failing to detect Baby, but also for him controlling his own granddaughter. He rushed to Baby Pan and attempt to attack her, but Baby Pan just smacked Goku, sending him into a nearby palm tree to be caught by the leaves.

Trunks just glares at Baby Pan, who looked like she was ready to pummel Trunks to the ground, "Now before I exterminate you two, you must know a little something about my heritage."

"And what would that be?" Trunks asked.

Baby Pan responded, "For starters, you know that I am a Saiyan like you. But I'm not a full blooded Saiyan, yet I was created on the Planet Vegeta, which was called Planet Plant before the Saiyans eradicated the Tuffles."

"I doubt you're referring to the Machine Mutant part that Dr. Myuu made." Trunks said. In response, Baby Pan laughed, "Of course not! I was remade into a Machine Mutant by my own creation."

Goku looked at Baby Pan from where he was hanging from, "So then what exactly are you?"

"I'm glad you asked, Kakarot." said Baby Pan, "I'm a half-Saiyan, yes. But... I'm also half-Tuffle as well."

Shocked by the revelation, Trunks' face paled and Goku's eyes widened as much as they possibly could.

 **Not only does Baby have possession of Pan's body, but the parasite claims to be a hybrid between a Saiyan and a Tuffle. Will Goku and Trunks save Pan from the Hybrid, or will Baby Pan slaughter the Saiyans? Stay tuned for scenes of the next episode of Dragon Ball GT.**

* * *

 _Next Time on Dragon Ball GT_

 _Trunks and Goku's fight with Baby Pan catches the attention of the other Z-Fighters old and new. Vegeta and Bulla are the first to arrive, only to witness what had become of the granddaughter of Goku. With other Z-Fighters on their way, will Bulla and Vegeta be able to fend off Baby Pan, or will they only slow Goku and Trunks down? Find out, next Dragon Ball GT._


	3. A Daughter's Fury

Hi, everyone. SO sorry for the mega long wait in between chapters. I just don't write as much as I used to in the original Pan's Darkness Within. Back then, I kept getting so much ideas from my fans that I kinda went into a mental overload. Again, sorry everyone.

As before, I don't own Dragon Ball/Z(Kai)/GT/Super. My story is set in the Akira Toriyama timeline, so credit for Dragon Ball, DBZ, DB-Super, Dragon Ball Xenoverse (I could be wrong on that), and the first half of Original GT goes to him. Because of this, none of the movies will be mentioned except Battle of Gods and Resurrection F.

And yeah, I'm overdue for an upload. But I guess I needed some time off to take care of personal life business. But I'm back now, and I hope to stay updating for a while. No promises, though...

* * *

 _Previously on GT_

 _Goku, Pan, and Trunks have completed their quest for the Dragon Balls and returned home. But unknown to them, they've brought Baby along with them. Having successfully taken over Pan, Baby tricks Goku and launches his assault shortly after. After an interrupted reunion with his family, Trunks rushes to the battlefield, knowing that something wasn't right with Pan. Baby later reveals that he has possessed Pan, and brings more shocking news: He is actually a hybrid between a Saiyan and a Tuffle. Can the Saiyans prevail against Baby Pan and save Earth once more? Find out today on Dragon Ball GT._

 **Dragon Ball GT Altered Trilogy**

 **Part One: Pan's Darkness Within**

 **Chapter Three: A Daughter's Fury**

Goku and Trunks were shocked to learn what had happened to Pan. She had been directly taken over by Baby, a hybrid between a Saiyan and a Tuffle. Trunks growled to himself as he bitterly thinks, _"How could I have been so blind?! Baby was here all along, right under our noses! And he's taken over Pan! Why that pesky little jerk!"_

"Muahahahahahahaha! I must say, you two look so helpless right now." Baby Pan laughed maniacally. She took a moment to examine her new body. Opening and closing her hands, looking at her back over her shoulders, and practicing her punches and kicks at nothing in particular, Baby Pan felt incredible power flowing through her, "Heh... I was honestly worried that a female body wouldn't be able to hold my own power and that would make me weaker. But it looks like Pan proved to be an excellent host body for me."

"You really think taking Pan's body would ensure your victory? You've got another thing coming if you think it's that simple!" Trunks said as he flew right at Baby Pan. The Saiyan/Tuffle parasite smirked evilly, "I'll show you just how wrong you are."

Trunks flew right in Baby Pan's face and landed a punch to her face, then he snap vanishes behind her and kicks her back. Baby Pan took the attacks head-on, but Trunks' attack was ineffective as Baby Pan smirks at Trunks.

Trunks then fired a barrage of ki blasts at her. The blasts hit her and the explosion covers her body from sight while Trunks kept firing ki blasts. Trunks thought he got her, but in actuality, Baby Pan was unscathed. She delivered a strong kick to his gut and grabbed him by the head.

Baby Pan then sped down to the ground, a firm grip on Trunks' head. As soon as they landed, Baby Pan then flew to the lake of the oasis with Trunks dragging on the ground with intense force. Soon as she reaches the water, Baby Pan stopped and let go of Trunks, the lavender Demi-Saiyan being thrown across the lake.

Goku got out of the tree he was trapped in and charged right at Baby Pan from behind, but Baby Pan felt his ki and backhand slaps Goku when he got close enough. Baby Pan then proceeds to punch Goku repeatedly, not giving Goku a chance to counter. Then for insurance, she then blasted Goku in the face, sending him flying across the road.

"Is that seriously it? I thought you were stronger than that." Baby Pan said to the 2 Saiyans, "Or maybe Pan has more power in her than I thought."

Trunks rose up from the water, soaking wet and panting from holding his breath. He growled and powered up his ki. In a flash, Trunks turns into a Super Saiyan. Goku also got up from where he ended up and had also transformed into his Super Saiyan form.

Baby Pan smirks to herself, _"Heh. Judging from what Pan knows, Goku has mastered his Super Saiyan form, so his stamina won't deplete overtime. Trunks on the other hand doesn't seem to share Goku's mastery of Super Saiyan. But I can still sense an increase in his strength."_

The Super Saiyans then rush in at Baby Pan, golden auras shining around them. Baby Pan then fires dark red ki blasts at the Super Saiyans in order to stop them in their tracks. But with Goku and Trunks attacking at once, Baby Pan is having trouble keeping her eyes on just one. But suddenly, just as the Super Saiyans approached her, Baby Pan vanished, which caused the two to smack each other on their heads and attacking each other.

From above, Baby Pan looks down at the Saiyans, charging up a darker version of Pan's Maiden's Rage in her hands. The reddish-black ki spheres glow in her hands. By the time Goku and Trunks felt the energy, Baby Pan had unleashed her attack.

"Watch out!" Goku exclaimed as he and Trunks snapped vanished out of the way. The attack then hit where the Super Saiyans were at previously. The attack was so powerful, it created a crater at the spot, though it wasn't nearly enough to destroy the planet, thankfully.

"Damn... that was some attack. Maybe we DID underestimate Baby..." Goku said, looking at the crater Baby Pan created, then looking up at Baby Pan, "This is actually quite exciting! Been a while since I felt this thrilled!"

Baby Pan chucked evilly, but then she heard a car stop near the road where Goku was earlier and turned her head to see what it was. Then, both Super Saiyans looked too and saw what appeared to be a parked car in the middle of the road. And in it was Bulla and Vegeta.

"Oh no... that's not good..." Trunks said.

* * *

Bulla and Vegeta got out of the car and looked directly at the three people that were fighting. It was Goku and Trunks as Super Saiyans, and they seemed to be fighting Pan, but the white hair seems to be throwing them off a bit. And the red lines aren't helping either.

"Dad, what happened to Pan? Why is she fighting Goku and Trunks?" Bulla asked her dad. Vegeta simply glared at the mentioned fighter, "Something's not right..."

Baby Pan smirks, "Ah... so good to see you two again... especially you, Vegeta."

Vegeta stares at Baby Pan a bit, "...who are you?"

"Dad, can't you tell? That's Pan. She probably had a new look she wanted to show off." Bulla said, apparently ignoring the obvious signs that this wasn't Pan.

"Get away, you two! Pan isn't who you think she is!" Trunks warned them. Baby Pan glared at Trunks and held a hand at him, ready to blast Trunks to smithereens, "You'd best shut your mouth!"

Trunks growled a bit. Bulla called out to her friend, "Pan! What are you guys doing out here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Baby Pan said, faking a smile and Pan's voice, "We're just out here for a little friendly sparring. Would you like to join us?"

"W-well..." Bulla said. Trunks got in front of Baby Pan, "No, Bulla! Don't be fooled! Pan's been possessed by a parasitic organism named Baby!"

Vegeta and Bulla gasped in shock. Goku backed up Trunks, "He's right! Baby hid inside Pan and is using her body to get rid of me and Trunks! You two aren't safe either!"

Baby Pan merely laughed, "Hahahaha. Excuse these two. They've had a rough ride home and are a bit loopy."

Vegeta wasn't convinced one bit, but Bulla was having a hard time on who to believe.

"Bulla..?" Vegeta said softly, noticing her inner struggle.

 _"Who should I believe? This is giving me a headache!"_ Bulla thought to herself.

Trunks has had enough. He then shot a ki blast at Baby Pan to shut her up, but Baby Pan got pissed, "You know, it's rude to hit a lady..." Then Baby Pan punched Trunks in the head and kicked him in the gut. Next, Baby Pan decided to blast Trunks to where Bulla and Vegeta were at.

Trunks smacked his face against the car where Bulla's bags were. Bulla and Vegeta went to check on Trunks.

Vegeta sees the blood on his face and that he was knocked out of Super Saiyan form. He growled a bit, but his rage was overshadowed by his daughter's.

"HEY!" Bulla yelled, "Why'd you do that?! I thought Trunks was your friend!"

"Oh, was he? I forgot that when he treated me like a kid!" Baby Pan spat, then charged up another blast, "This is just to ensure it doesn't happen again."

Bulla couldn't believe her ears. Her best friend is threatening to end her brother's life then and there.

"But I tell you what... all 3 of you can die right here and now! That way, you'll still be a happy family in the next life!" Baby Pan laughed maniacally as she fired a dark energy wave at the Vegeta family.

"NO!" Goku exclaimed in shock. Vegeta held his KO'd son close and closed his eyes, waiting for the impact. But when nothing came, Vegeta opened his eyes and saw Bulla pushing against the blast. What shocked Vegeta further, and even Goku for that matter, was her deflecting the blast, redirecting it away from the area.

Bulla was surrounded by a golden light and her hair looked like it was glowing. She looked at Baby Pan with a death glare, "Y... You..! How dare you harm my family like this!"

Baby Pan eyed Bulla a bit, "Hm?"

"You're not the Pan I know...! She doesn't hurt her friends...!" Bulla said as the golden light becomes brighter around her, "Grrrrr! Whoever you are... you won't walk out of here alive...!"

Goku looked at Bulla like he had seen himself back on Namek when Frieza had killed his best friend Krillin, and know what's going to happen next.

"Grrrrr! Because I...!" Bulla said before there was a gold flash consuming her body, "I WILL DESTROY YOU!"

At that moment, Bulla's hair went from straight to spiky and had turned gold while her eyes, the part not shown to be white, had become teal. On top of that, the trademark gold aura flashed around her body.

Goku could only stare in shock at Bulla's new transformation. Baby Pan was clearly not expecting someone like Bulla to achieve this transformation, and the look on her face showed it. Vegeta had taken a step back as he looks in awe at what Bulla had just achieved.

What Bulla had done was something that was near impossible for a female Saiyan, or any Saiyan before Goku. The daughter of Vegeta, the Saiyan Prince, and Bulma, the smartest woman on Planet Earth, had become...

"A Super Saiyan!" All 3 of them said at the same time.

Bulla's eyes never left Baby Pan. After a few seconds of staring, Bulla shot into the air faster than the eye can see. Once the newly transformed Super Saiyan had reached her opponent, she punched Baby Pan square in the face, shocking the Saiyan/Tuffle Parasite as well as her father with how fast she's become.

Super Saiyan Bulla assaulted Baby Pan with a flurry of punches and kicks, her anger not even close to fading and her body showing no signs of slowing down. Then Bulla grabbed Baby Pan by the collar of her shirt and lifted her over her head, then she zoomed downward to the grassy terrain of the area and ruthlessly slammed Baby Pan on the ground.

Baby Pan was down, but she wasn't out. She had stood up on her feet, only to cough up blood from her mouth and it landed near Bulla's boots. Then Baby Pan noticed something about her own blood.

It was mostly red like Pan's human/Saiyan blood, but it appeared to have a bit of silver from Baby's liquid form. Baby Pan blinked before her thoughts were interrupted by Bulla.

"No! I'm not finished with you!" Bulla yelled as she raised her arm for an attack. Then she straight up slapped Baby Pan in her face. This caused Baby Pan to fall on her side, a bright red slap mark on her right cheek.

After that, Bulla rose up in the air until she was high enough to where she could see the whole grass part of the Tropical Oasis Area. Then a red aura surrounded Bulla as she held her arms behind her in a familiar stance.

Goku gasped, "T-That move..."

"What the hell is she trying to do?!" Vegeta exclaimed.

Bulla's attack was the same as what Vegeta had used long ago, but instead of of the usual purple, this was red with rage. Bulla was pouring all her fury into this one attack.

 **"Galick Gun!"** Bulla yelled. This caught Baby Pan's attention as she turned to face Bulla. At that time, Bulla had fired her Fury Galick Gun straight at Baby Pan.

Baby Pan had a smirk on her face as the beam got closer, "Bulla's strength has increased drastically... She might be useful..."

The beam had a direct hit on Baby Pan and the impact was enough to blow the ground apart.

Goku blocked the debris that formed from the attack, "What power... she's been packing that much power?"

Vegeta was shielding Trunks from the dust and ground pieces that emerged from the attack, "Tch! Holy crap... I never thought this would be remotely possible..."

The dust settled from Bulla's Fury Galick Gun, and the Super Saiyan looked serious at where she fired.

As Goku and Vegeta suspected, Baby Pan was still there, an arm held up to block. She lowered her arm and looked at Bulla with a smirk on her face.

Bulla snap vanished, appearing in front of Baby Pan and grabbed her by the shirt collar once again, pulling her close to her face, "You! Tell me who you are and what you did to Pan! Now!"

 _"I want that power Bulla has, but if I go for the direct takeover, Goku or Vegeta might stop me if I'm not careful..."_ Baby Pan thought to herself.

Bulla's grip on Baby Pan's shirt tightened and she shook her violently, "Where is Pan?! Answer me! What have you done to her?!"

Baby Pan was unaffected by Bulla shaking her, _"There is a way I can make her my slave. But I'll have to be quick. Hope you're bisexual, Pan."_

Bulla was getting angrier the longer Baby Pan ignored her, "Hey! Are you even listening to me- Mmf?!"

Baby Pan did something unexpected. She put her hands on the back of Bulla's head and forced her into a kiss.

Goku couldn't see what was happening because of his perspective facing the back of Baby Pan, but he had a bad feeling. Vegeta could barely contain his lunch from what he just witnessed. His own daughter, his pride and joy, was being kissed by someone who had possessed Kakarot's granddaughter!

Bulla was still in shock, but soon she felt a strange liquid enter her mouth. By the time it got to her throat, she broke the kiss and shoved Baby Pan off her. By this point, Bulla had her hands on her throat and she felt like she was choking on something. She looked at Baby Pan with a death glare, "Wh-what... did you do?!"

"A better question is: How shall we celebrate your new birthday... as a reborn Tuffle?" Baby Pan asked the Super Saiyan in Baby's voice now. Bulla gasped in response, "T-Tuffle? As if! I'll never-" Bulla was interrupted by a throbbing pain in her head.

She grabbed her head and screamed in pain, "AAAAAH!" Bulla then fell to her knees, her body violently shaking.

* * *

Far from the Tropical Oasis, a young man had a terrible feeling all of a sudden. He stopped in his tracks in the middle of the sidewalk.

A young brunette woman wearing a yellow dress and dark grey boots looked at her boyfriend, "Is something wrong, Goten?"

"Huh?" Goten looked at his girlfriend, "Oh. It's nothing, Valese. I just had a bad feeling."

"Me too, actually." Valese said to Goten, "Something's definitely off in the air..."

"Let's get you somewhere safe. Soon as that's done, I'll see what's going on." Goten said. Valese turned to face him, "Goten, I can take care of myself. I'm not a helpless girl."

"I don't want to take any chances. Trust me, Valese." Goten said. Valese looked down on the ground for a bit, "Tch... all right. Where're we heading?"

Goten smiled and grabbed her hand and ran.

"Whoa!" Valese yelped.

* * *

Goku and Vegeta couldn't wrap their heads around what Baby Pan had just done. Bulla's body had stopped shaking after about a minute. Now she was on her knees her head lowered to face the ground, and her eyes closed.

Baby Pan smirked as if she had accomplished something. And indeed, she has. "Now, Bulla... rise up!"

As commanded, Bulla got up on her feet. She opened her eyes to reveal not the Super Saiyan turquoise color, but her eyes were now glowing completely red. A smirk on her face, she said to the parasite-in-a-girl's-body in front of her, "I pledge my loyalty to you... Lord Baby."

Baby Pan laughed at this, "Mwahahahahahaha! My own loyal servant, right before my eyes! I must admit, I didn't think I could pull it off. But even I underestimate myself."

Vegeta growled with pure rage at what had just happened. Her own daughter, possessed by this impostor! No, she claimed to be a Tuffle! That irritated him more than the countless times Kakarot surpassed him! And that was saying something!

"Hey! What have you done to my daughter?!" Vegeta yelled at Baby Pan. Baby Pan turns her attention to Vegeta, "Simple, really. Bulla had shown immense strength, far beyond my expectations. I could've gone for a direct possession, but that would require abandoning Pan's body, which in a situation like this was too great a risk. So I settled for making her my slave, and by sending a portion of my own cells with the kiss, you could say I planted an egg in her brain and... well, I'm sure you can figure out the rest."

"Dammit. Baby thought that through." Goku cursed under his breath. The Super Saiyan man-turned-child landed next to Vegeta as the Saiyan Prince stood up and set Trunks' unconscious body in the car before turning to Baby Pan.

Bulla stares at Goku and Vegeta, the Tuffle Egg messing with her brain, "The Saiyans... are my enemy. Goku... Daddy... even Trunks... they must all pay..."

Goku looked to Vegeta, "Guess it's just you and me, Vegeta. No telling what Baby has up her sleeve."

"I see what you mean, Kakarot." Vegeta said, his eyes focused on Baby Pan and Bulla, "She's no Lord Beerus or Golden Frieza, but we're still gonna be in for one hell of a ride."

Baby Pan, having listened to Vegeta's words, looked intrigued for a bit, "Beerus... Frieza... I think I've heard those names before..."

Then, Baby Pan senses two powerful energy levels and she looks up, behind where Goku and Vegeta stood.

Said Saiyans also noticed the energy and turned around behind them. Vegeta spoke first, "You feel that, Kakarot?"

"Yeah. Not the best timing, actually." Goku answers. Then two people landed in front of Baby Pan and Bulla. The outfits they wore were different colors, the taller person wore green and black and a red cape, while the shorter one wore blue and purple with a pink cape. The helmets had significant differences. The red/black helmet's visors shielded the taller person's eyes, while the visors on the pink/white one worn by the shorter one didn't completely cover the person's eyes.

"And you two are...?" Baby Pan said to these caped crusaders. The taller one spoke first while doing a weird pose where he spins a full 360 degrees counterclockwise and then points his index finger at his foe, "We are they who do not tolerate evil!"

The shorter and more feminine one raised an arm above her head and spun around 3 times clockwise before stopping with her back turned. She turned her head around to face her opponent and pointed at the two girls she would face, "Beware the Heroes of Justice, fiendish beings!"

"I am the first and original, Great Saiyaman!" The male said while crossing his arms at his chest. The female did a jump spin, turning her body forward and leaning forward, her fist raised across her body, "And I am his partner, Great Saiyawoman!"

The two each held a palm at their foes and spoke at the same time, "United, we will crush those who threaten our world!"

"Those of you who want a beating, come and get it!" Great Saiyawoman said while standing up straight, her hand making a 'come here' taunt. "And those of you who don't want a beating, too bad for you!" Great Saiyaman added with fist raised high in the air.

The two pointed at their opponents once more, this time thumbs raised and mirroring each other, and then they bent their arms upwards, "Bang!"

After the two heroes did their... battle cry... the other 4 people were looking at this.

Vegeta had a =_= expression.

Goku was beyond embarrassed, his face completely red.

Bulla looked uninterested, shaking her head in disapproval.

Baby Pan's face was unchanged at first, but she began to smirk, "Oh, I recognize you. And here I thought you were two random goofballs." She held her palm forward and a reddish black ki sphere appeared, "But I know perfectly well who's behind the atrocious headgear."

Baby Pan fired the sphere at the Great Saiyaman and a follow-up at Great Saiyawoman. The blasts hit the two on the head, destroying the helmets they wore.

The smoke that came from the blasts disappeared to reveal the face of a man with short, spiky black hair and matching eyes, and another face of a woman with her black hair in a long braid, but her eyes were blue unlike her partner.

"Videl and Gohan..." Baby Pan said with a smirk on her face as she lowered her arm to her side, "Or should I say... Mama and Papa."

It was at that moment that the two heroes figured out who this villain was... their own daughter.

"Pan?!" Gohan and Videl both exclaimed.

 **Gohan and Videl have arrived to offer their help against the foe they must face, only for them to discover that Pan was the villain threatening Earth. With Trunks down and out, our heroes will be in for a surprise for what Baby Pan has in store for them. What secrets will be revealed? Stay tuned for scenes of the next episode of Dragon Ball GT!**

* * *

 _Next Time on Dragon Ball GT_ _:_

 _The Z-Fighters face off against Baby Pan and the newly-Tufflized Bulla. Despite the odds, the Saiyans soon realize how powerful Baby Pan really is. An all-out war ensues when old friends join the fight, and secrets will be revealed, shedding light on the Tuffles' origins. What will be the fate of the world? Find out next time on GT!_


	4. Earthly Reunion

Hey, it's me! True-Blue-Pikachu! I know, I know! Took me long enough. But I'm gonna be updating sooner, this time. Well, I'm gonna try to, anyway. Let's go.

Also, there will be a drastic change from the original this time. More characters will join in the fight.

* * *

 _Last Time on Dragon Ball GT_

 _Having revealed being a half-Tuffle as well as a half-Saiyan, Baby Pan demonstrates her abilities and quickly surpasses the abilities of Super Saiyans. The arrival of Vegeta and Bulla gave Goku and Trunks a small hope, especially with Bulla's newly awakened Super Saiyan Abilities. However, with Bulla under Baby's control, and Trunks out of commission, things slowly but surely go south. Can Gohan and Videl bring themselves to face their own daughter, or are Goku and Vegeta on their own? Find out, now on GT._

 **Dragon Ball Altered GT Trilogy**

 **Part One: Pan's Darkness Within**

 **Chapter Four: Earthly Reunion**

Goku flew down to where Gohan and Videl were at, "Guys, that may be Pan's body, but she's not in control of herself! She's infected by a parasitic life form named Baby!"

"What? So that means..." Gohan began. Videl was visibly shaking in fear, "Our daughter's possessed... and we have to fight her..."

"Basically. But something tells me we have to get past Bulla first." the child Super Saiyan said to them, "She's being manipulated into serving Baby. And she's a Super Saiyan now, a strong one at that."

Gohan looked at Bulla's Super Saiyan form and can already tell, Goku wasn't whistling Dixie. Bulla's power has definitely risen far beyond what he was expecting. Videl cringed a bit at the thought of fighting her daughter and her best friend, but she knew there was no other option.

Baby Pan smirked, "Think you can be able to fight me like this? Or are you too afraid of hurting your daughter?" That earned a grunt from Gohan.

Vegeta flew over to where the others were, having enough of this ridiculous standing around and wanting to get to the fight. Vegeta glared at Baby Pan, "Awfully confident, eh? You really think it'll be that simple, you glorified hybrid? You may have a Saiyan body, and my daughter may serve you now, but you're clearly outnumbered, 4 to 2."

Baby Pan laughed at Vegeta's words, "Hahahahahahahaha! I'm afraid it's quality that matters, not quantity. Just because there are four of you and two of us doesn't mean we're at a disadvantage. Our numbers will grow, in due time..."

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Vegeta said as he quickly transformed into a Super Saiyan like Goku is right now. Baby Pan scoffed, "Tch! You really think you can win? Are you really going to risk killing Pan to beat me?"

"Oh I'm not going to KILL her." Vegeta said, confusing Baby Pan a little. He continued as he ascended to his Super Vegeta form, "I'm going to beat you both down until I render Pan's body useless to you!"

* * *

 _While all this was going on in the battle field, something was going on inside Pan's body. Pan herself was being wrapped up by vine like veins. She couldn't move a muscle and was unable to break free. Pan looked up, at nothing in particular._ _She had appeared to be crying a bit, "Please... don't do this to me. What have I done to deserve this?"_

 _Pan didn't know it, but some of the veins wrapped around her were moving a little and attaching themselves to Pan's form. Most of them were on her back, a few were attached to each of Pan's legs, some went for her arms, and two places had only one vein attached. Her belly button, and the back of her neck._

 _By the time Pan did take notice, she already felt something in her. The veins were pushing something strange in her and it was affecting Pan. "Wh... what is this...? Th-this... feeling... A-aaaah!"_

* * *

Super Vegeta then lunged straight for Baby Pan. He went for a punch to the gut, but Baby Pan blocked it with the palm of her hand and blasted him away with her other hand. Vegeta rebound and fired a ki blast of his own. Afterwards, he fired a volley of ki spheres at Baby Pan.

Baby Pan dodges the blasts and snap vanishes behind Vegeta and fires her own ki blast at his back. Baby Pan then proceeded to fly straight for Vegeta and punched him across the face.

Super Vegeta was blown back, but manages to stop himself with his ki. He then wiped the blood from his lips, "Not bad... I clearly underestimated you."

Baby Pan smirked a bit and chuckled, "Hmhmhmhm. You're no slouch either, Vegeta. This will make killing you all the more fun."

Goku, Gohan, and Videl stood as Bulla slowly approached them. The possessed Super Saiyan had a red glow in her eyes, "You will not stop us from exacting our revenge... The Tuffles of old must be avenged... and the Saiyans... must die."

"Damn... This isn't going to be an easy fight..." Gohan admitted, "Especially since this is technically Bulla."

"How are we going to defeat Baby without hurting Pan or Bulla..." Goku said, "There has to be a way...!"

Bulla held her hand at the 3 Z-Fighters, her palm lit with a red ki orb.

Baby Pan took note of this during her fight with Super Vegeta, "Hm... seems like Bulla has the right idea..."

Vegeta saw an opportunity to strike and he went for it. But Baby Pan kneed his face and blasted him away. "Nice try, though, Vegeta."

Vegeta rebounds and launches himself up a bit. He was growling a little, trying to come up with a tactic to throw her off guard.

 ** _"Infinity Bullet!"_** a feminine voice called out of nowhere. Next thing Baby Pan knew, pink ki blasts rained down on her and causing a little damage, with a few stray bullets hitting Bulla. The 2 Tuffle/Saiyans looked up at where the attack came from. Vegeta and the others looked up too.

Flying in the sky was what appeared to be a blond woman with blue eyes. Her hair was just above her shoulders and was usually tucked behind her left ear. She wore a navy blue shirt with purple sleeves, mid-calf length blue jeans, ankle length socks under her blue short heel shoes, a yellow belt with a gold buckle, and a silver lightning bolt pearl necklace.

"That's... Eighteen!" Gohan said, "What is she doing here?"

Eighteen looked at Baby Pan for a bit before her eyes narrowed, "You're not Pan. I can tell by looking straight at you."

"Not a bad observation... Android 18." Baby Pan said. Eighteen's expression changed a bit, "So you know about me already?"

Baby Pan responded with a chuckle, "It was easy to identify who you are... after I acquired Pan's memories, that is." That earned a shocked gasp from Goku and Gohan. Eighteen then smirked with confidence, "Then you know what you're up against!" Eighteen snap vanished so she was in front of Baby Pan and kicked her away almost immediately. She then chased her down, but Baby Pan recovered and shot Eighteen with a blast. Eighteen deflected it and delivered a powerful kick to Baby Pan's left arm.

Baby Pan grunted in pain and held her near broken arm. _"This Eighteen seems very strong..."_ Baby Pan figured, _"_ _I need a way to enslave and Tufflize her! Er... besides kissing."_ That's when she felt blood trickle on her fingers. Baby Pan noticed a cut in her skin from Eighteen's Infinity Bullet from earlier.

 _"How did I not notice that sooner?"_ Baby Pan thought to herself, before a smirk formed on her face, _"Hmm... no matter. There might be a way I can use it to my advantage."_

Eighteen then charged at Baby Pan while she wasn't paying attention and sent a flurry of punches and kicks in Baby Pan's direction. Baby Pan blocked some of the attacks with her good arm, but some of the attacks were too fast for her to counter.

Bulla saw this and immediately changed her target to Eighteen. She flew up at her with a ki blast in hand. But then she was suddenly grabbed from behind and flung down to the grassy area. She looked up to come face to face with a young lady who looked like Eighteen.

The lady had her long blond hair in pigtails along with blue eyes similar to Eighteen's. Her clothes consisted of a white T-Shirt and a pink vest, blue jeans with a brown belt that had a silver belt buckle, along with shoes that looked a lot like Eighteen's but was a lighter blue and her socks were pink instead of white.

Bulla glared at this young woman, "Marron..."

"Snap out of this, Bulla! I'm your friend! I don't want to hurt you!" Marron called out to her friend.

"Then stay out of our way!" Bulla yelled as she charged up a spherical ki attack, aiming to fire it at Marron.

Marron tenses a bit. But just as Bulla would attack, Videl blindsided her with a jab to her side. Goku flew up to Marron, "Marron! What are you and Eighteen doing here?"

"Shortly after you guys came back, I had a funny feeling come over me that something had happened to Pan. Mom and Dad must've felt it too." Marron explained to Goku, "Mom went ahead after telling us to stay behind, but I couldn't ignore something that concerned my friends. I won't!"

Goku nods in understanding of how Marron feels, "I'm sure Krillin's proud of you for wanting to help out. We could use what you have to offer right about now."

"Thank you. Those are my best friends we're facing, but I'd be honored to fight alongside you." Marron said. After that, she and Goku turned their attention to Bulla.

Videl could hardly keep up with the infected Super Saiyan, like Bulla knows Videl's every move before she makes it. Bulla then fired a few ki blasts right in Videl's face, sending her to clash right into a palm tree.

"Hmph! You're lame. I was hoping this would be a challenge." Bulla said to Videl. That's when Goku called out, "Then face me!"

Goku flew right at Bulla and attempted to punch her, but Bulla blocked it in time and countered with a ki blast. Goku was blown back, but was able to recover and land on his feet. Bulla fired more ki blasts at Goku as the Super Saiyan child ran straight for Bulla, dodging the ki blasts along the way. Then Goku charged a kick to Bulla's side, but Bulla snap vanished before the attack could connect.

Goku looked around to find her, but he senses a spike of energy rather close to him. In fact, as he turned his head a bit, Goku would find out...

Bulla was right there behind him, an arm stretched out and her palm open with a blackish-red ki sphere was shown. The infected Super Saiyan was ready to kill the man-turned-child Super Saiyan then and there. All she needed was the order from her master.

Baby Pan caught a glimpse of this during her fight with Eighteen and Super Vegeta. Deciding to take care of the matter at hand first, Baby Pan shot a burst of ki from her palms at the two Z-Fighters, sending a few feet back.

Then the Tuffle/Saiyan hybrid turned to her loyal servant, "Hold, Bulla! Don't kill Goku just yet. As much as I want him dead, I'd rather enjoy my time with my enemies before their demise."

"...Yes, master." Bulla hesitantly replied before she withdrew her attack and lowered her arm. Goku sighed in relief.

"Hold it!" A voice called out to Baby Pan. Gohan had flew up to her, opposite of Vegeta and Eighteen. He glared at the parasitic Tuffle that had taken his daughter, "Baby, was it? I believe you owe us an explanation as to why you've come here, and why you want the Saiyans gone so bad?"

Baby Pan smirks at Gohan, "If you all want to know so badly, I'll tell you. As you know, I am called Baby. A parasitic organism created by the Tuffles for revenge against the Saiyans after the 10 year war long before even Prince Vegeta was born. My home planet Plant was once a peaceful environment, benefiting greatly from a scientific community. But the Saiyans invaded out planet and selfishly burned through our resources under the order of King Vegeta."

"So the Saiyans cast out the Tuffles like dogs." Vegeta theorized. Baby Pan heard that and continued, "However, when the Tuffles were unable to protect themselves from a direct onslaught from King Vegeta himself, we had an unexpected savior. Another Saiyan by the name of Bardock."

That earned a surprised gasp from the Z-Fighters, especially Goku. Baby Pan knew his father? The man he had met during his 7 years in the other world after giving his life to stop Cell? How many surprises does Baby Pan have in store for them?

Baby Pan turned to Goku, the smirk on her face never fading, "Yes, Goku. Your own father rebelled against the King for quite some time. There were others who followed shortly after, but it wasn't many. Even so, the Tuffles had nearly won over the heartless Saiyans, until the fateful night of the full moon that occurred not every few weeks, but every 8-10 years."

"Full moon..." Gohan said to himself, a slight tingle in his spine at the memory of the Great Ape Vegeta.

"Yes." Baby Pan's face became that of anger, with a hint of sadness, "The mere sight of the full moon turned every Saiyan into Great Apes with unrefined killer instincts, wiping out the Tuffles like they were mere insects. Even our few Saiyan allies fell victim to their own curse..." Baby Pan gave a slight growl and turned to face Super Vegeta, "And to add insult to injury, YOUR father, the King Vegeta, even renamed the planet after himself after the Tuffles' extinction!"

"That must explain how Planet Vegeta came to be." Eighteen said, having listened to Baby Pan's story, "But there's something I want to know. If all the Tuffles have gone extinct in this war, how in blazes did YOU survive?"

Baby Pan looked at Eighteen with a calm expression, "Simple, really. Days before the night of the full moon, our scientists were working on parasitic generic being that was neither truly Tuffle or Saiyan, but a mixture of the two. The scientists mixed the DNA of the last Tuffle King AND the Saiyan DNA of Bardock into the genes of the parasitic creation, and soon, it was sent to the far reaches of space. That being, to those who haven't guessed by now, was me."

Vegeta growled in pure rage at what he was hearing, "You wretched little... You think you can come here to Earth and take control of two little girls and get away with it?! You're the one who's going to pay!"

As Vegeta roared in the sky, his power increased dramatically. Lightning surrounded Vegeta as he charged up to Super Saiyan 2, lightning surrounding him along with a stronger golden aura.

 _"Oh no! If Vegeta hits Baby with something like that, he'll end up killing Pan! I know what he might use, so I need to somehow cancel out his attack!"_ Gohan thought to himself, so he took off his glasses and unleashed his Ultimate Power, the power Elder Kai unlocked long ago to fight Super Buu. The two both charged their attacks and aimed at Baby Pan.

Vegeta had his hands in front of him and a gold colored ki sphere mixed with lightning formed in his palms. Gohan had the back of his hands on his forehead as he gathered a similar colored ki attack in his hands.

Eighteen had to stand back for what Vegeta and Gohan intend to do, _"What on Earth are those two thinking?"_

 _ **"Final Flash!"**_

 _ **"Masenko... HA!"**_

Gohan and Vegeta both launched their attacks at Baby Pan, who simply raised both hands to block both attacks. Vegeta growled while Gohan was simply shocked.

"W-what?" Marron said as she saw this. Goku and Videl watched and tried to figure out what Baby Pan's intentions were. Bulla however, smirked at how foolish her father and Gohan were.

Baby Pan gave a powerful yell and she unleashed an explosive wave around her, dispelling the attacks and in turn, the attacks exploded, creating a puff of smoke around Baby Pan.

A moment later, red ki blasts were fired and they cut Vegeta, Gohan, and even Eighteen on their arms. Gohan's eyes widen as he felt a strange liquid on his arm, near the spot he was cut. He spotted the liquid but it was too fast for Gohan as it entered his body through the cut.

His head hurt as the blood went through his bloodstream. He then fell straight to the ground. Vegeta and Eighteen followed suit, the same thing happening to them.

Videl gasped in shock at what was happening to her husband, "Gohan, no!"

Goku ran straight for his friend and rival, "Vegeta!"

Marron flew down to where her mother was at, "I'm here, mom!"

Baby Pan descended from the smoke and landed next to Bulla, who stood motionless as the eggs were being made in the 3 Z-Fighters Baby Pan fought.

After a little bit, Gohan, Eighteen, and Vegeta stood to their feet and blasted the nearest Z-Fighter with Ki.

Marron and Videl landed on their backs a few feet away, while Goku was simply pushed back as he blocked the attack.

Baby Pan suddenly appeared in front of Vegeta, getting the attention of Gohan and Eighteen as well as Vegeta. The body jacking parasite looked at the 3, a smirk on her face.

Vegeta's eyes closed for a second before he opened them, a red glow in his eyes, "You win, Baby. I'll join you on your little revenge quest."

Eighteen walked forward until she was next to Vegeta, her eyes having a faint red as well, "We all will be at your service, my lord."

Gohan walked to the other side of Vegeta, his eyes having the same effect as the other two, "Yes, Lord Baby. We are at your beck and call."

"That's what I wanna hear from you three." Baby Pan smirks before turning to Bulla, "This all right with you, Bulla?"

"You will hear no complaints from me, milord." Bulla responded.

Goku growled softly, "When Baby said something about increasing numbers, she wasn't kidding. What are we going to do now?"

Suddenly, a bright light shone from behind a few palm trees near Goku, Videl and Marron. Everyone took notice of the bright light as it shone. Just as the light faded, they saw a shadow leap upwards. Then a new figure landed near the center of the field.

"Bum bum-bum-bum-bum bum-BUM!" A dual voice hummed as the figure as he stood to reveal himself.

It appeared to be a man with black and lavender hair. He wore a long black jacket with yellow puffs around the neck and shoulder linings. Under the jacket was a dark brown, skintight, sleeveless shirt. He also wore white baggy pants with a teal belt to hold them up, brown gloves that looked like Trunks' gloves, and brown boots akin to one of Goku's past outfits.

"After many years of absence..." The man said as he raised his hand in the air, then he clenches it into a fist and moves it to the side, "The mighty warrior Gotenks returns!" Then he points his index finger at Baby Pan, "And you will be the first to witness my awesome power!"

 **Gotenks, the fusion of Goten and Trunks, has returned! A long forgotten warrior in times of peace, the Fusion Fighter's comeback may prove to be the miracle in Goku's hour of need. But can he withstand the devastating power of Baby Pan, another being resulted from the combination of Saiyan Hybrids? Find out next time, on Dragon Ball GT!**

* * *

 _Next Time on GT_

 _With 3 newly Reborn Tuffles on Baby Pan's side, Goku and the girls are in trouble. But with the help of Gotenks, the Z-Fighters are able to stand their ground against 5 Tuffles. However, an unknown darkness is being shaped from behind the scenes. What could this mean? Tune in to the next exciting episode of Dragon Ball GT!_


	5. Rebirth Of The Tuffle Race

Hey, it's me! True-Blue-Pikachu! Thank you guys so much for your patience and for putting up with my long delays. It's not easy trying to write something this big. I almost want to submit my story to Toei Animation and see what they can do for an Anime version. Maybe it's possible, maybe it's impossible. Who knows?

Also, I really appreciate the support and love this story's been getting. If you guys want, I have plans to make Filler Stories explaining everything that changed from the Original GT and this story. Tell me in a review or PM what you want to see in this story or what change I need to explain and I'll get started on it asap.

Dragon Ball doesn't belong to me, as I said before. Akira Toriyama, Shonen Jump, and Toei Animation have rights to official Dragon Ball content. Oh, and Bandai Namco too.

Oh, and shout out to my friend SonPanssj4 (or whatever her username is now). Happy Birthday!

* * *

 _Last Time on Dragon Ball GT_

 _Baby's secret origins have been revealed! Having been created with the DNA of both Tuffle and Saiyan, this parasitic Machine Mutant revived by Dr. Myuu has come to Earth to exact revenge of the surviving Saiyans. With Bulla, Gohan, Eighteen, and even Vegeta on Baby Pan's side, Goku and the others are in for a bout_ _for the ages. Which side will win? Find out today on Dragon Ball GT!_

 **Dragon Ball Altered GT Trilogy**

 **Part One: Pan's Darkness Within**

 **Chapter Five: Rebirth Of The Tuffle Race**

Baby Pan stared at the new fighter on the battlefield, Gotenks. She was instantly reminded of Trunks, but this person had another presence too. That was when Baby Pan made the connection: Gotenks was a fused fighter. That must explain the dual voice.

Then came the question: who was the other half? Baby Pan remembered a man named Goten from Pan's childhood memories: a person that, while he enjoyed a good fight, preferred to be in the city for some outings with the girls. Not that he was a flirt or anything like that. In fact, going off most recent memories of Goten, he was taken. The other half must be this Goten person.

"So you must be Gotenks." Baby Pan said to the new fighter, "It would seem there's more to these Saiyans than meets the eye."

"Yeah, that's right. And you must be this she-alien invader that's been taking over people's brains." Gotenks said in a cocky tone, "Though from what I can see, your bark is probably worse than your bite."

Baby Pan sneered at that remark, but said nothing. But Bulla's Super Saiyan aura flared up at that instant, "How dare you take that tone with Lord Baby! I ought to kill you right-"

"Enough!" Baby Pan said to stop Bulla, "I will see that this joker is dealt with personally. Why don't you all take care of the other pests in the mean time? I especially want Goku dead!"

Bulla sighed and nods, "Yes, my lord." She sets her sights on the other Z-Fighters.

Goku had a worried yet fierce look on his face. Marron gulped at the thought of fighting her own mother. Videl was just plain pissed off.

Scratch that. She was BEYOND pissed. First this alien hybrid jacks her daughters body and attacks the Saiyans, now she managed to corrupt her friends and husband.

"Gotenks doesn't know just how strong Baby really is..." Goku said to the girls, "I can't help but feel like this will end badly..."

Marron looked at Gotenks with concern for her childhood friend(s), "Trunks... Goten..."

Gotenks studied Baby Pan and felt an enormous power from her, _"I'm no fool... this Baby's gonna get the jump on me if I don't go all out... I'll just gonna have to give it everything I got!"_ At that instant, Gotenks charged up all of his power and his body glowed gold, "Haaaaaaaaa!"

Baby Pan looked at Gotenks with interest. She knew exactly what Gotenks was going to do.

"He's going all the way..." said Gohan, "Super Saiyan 3."

"Hmph! He's still a novice, it seems." Vegeta commented.

Gotenks' black/purple hair turned blond and started to grow as lightning started to form around his body.

Marron smiled wide, "All right! He's gonna go all-out at the start, meaning Baby's goose is cooked!"

 _"There's a reason why you don't use all your power in the beginning of a fight..."_ thought Goku, _"Have Goten and Trunks forgotten that?"_

A bright light shone and Gotenks roared in the sky, "AAAAAAAAAAH!" The bright light slowly diminished, and Gotenks had transformed. His golden hair had reached down his waist, eyebrows gone from his now teal eyes.

"So... Super Saiyan 3." Baby Pan said, "You're pretty confident in yourself to go straight to your full power this soon."

"Of course, dum-dum! I'm not letting you get the upper hand on me for a second!" Gotenks said to his foe, "Now do your worst!"

"You will regret your arrogance!" Baby Pan said.

At that, Baby Pan and Gotenks charged at each other and clashed full force. Gotenks threw a punch at Baby Pan, but Baby Pan dodged and countered with a kick to the face, sending him up in the air. Gotenks growled in frustration and charged his energy into his palms, "DIE DIE Missile Barrage!"

Gotenks fired a barrage of ki blasts at Baby Pan, who deflects them with ease. The Missile Barrage landed near the others, but the Z-Fighters and the Reborn Tuffles are undeterred.

Gohan had become a Super Saiyan as he looked over at Videl, "Now, Videl... You can make this easy and join us without a fight... Or be difficult and we'll have to kill you."

"No way!" Videl said, "I'm not going to be manipulated by my own family!"

"Please reconsider, Videl." Gohan said, a taunting tone in his voice, "Wouldn't you like to reunite with your family? I'm sure Lord Baby would be happy to have you with us."

Videl took a fighting stance as her ki flared with anger, "I will not be brainwashed by Baby!"

Gohan closes his eyes for a brief moment, "Hmph... suit yourself."

Gohan, Bulla, Vegeta, and Eighteen charged at the Z-Fighters. Videl, Marron and Goku (now Super Saiyan 2), took defensive stances.

Gohan punched Videl in her gut and kicked her side. Videl blocked the kick and kicked Gohan a few times followed by a roundhouse kick to the face. Gohan retaliated with a ki blast in Videl's stomach, sending her back a few feat.

Vegeta and Goku were matching each attack blow for blow, neither one showing signs of slowing down. "Vegeta, snap out of this! You never let anyone order you around, not even Babidi! Fight this!"

"I'd rather be fighting YOU instead, Kakarot!" Vegeta spat with a venomous tone, "I'll gladly take any chance I get to kill you!" Vegeta said as he snap vanished behind Goku and kicks him in the back. Goku jumps up and dashes toward Vegeta with a ki-clad fist. Vegeta responds by taking one hand and holding it out in Goku's direction, "Big Bang Attack!" Vegeta fires it at Goku, clashing with Goku's fist and an explosion occurred in Goku's face.

Marron got a tad unlucky and has to fight Eighteen and Bulla at once. Eighteen fired a few ki bullets at her daughter, who flew up in the sky, but was blindsided when Bulla used Instant Transmission and slammed her fists on Marron, sending her back down. Marron shot a ki blast to slow down Bulla, but Eighteen appeared and did her arm breaking kick on Marron, launching her a few feet away into a palm tree.

"If you can't take on two people at once, how can you hope to win against us?" Eighteen said, "Save yourself the trouble and join our cause!"

"Ngh... never!" Marron said, getting up and firing a bright yellow blast at the two. Then Marron moved her arms up and pulled the blast upward. Then she brought her arms down, and the blast split into multiple energy shots aimed downward.

A few energy shots hit Eighteen and Bulla, causing a few explosions to occur. Marron thought they were defeated, but Bulla dashed over to Marron and kicked her stomach hard. Bulla smirked at Marron, "Know your place, Marron." She then grabbed Marron by the shirt and lifted her up. Then she threw Marron down while shooting a huge ki blast in her face.

Meanwhile, Baby Pan was slowly but surely gaining the upper hand on Gotenks. Gotenks was currently trying to make a Galactic Doughnuts attack and fires it at Baby Pan. She watched with curiosity as Gotenks made the Galactic Doughnut expand, lower to at Baby Pan's level, and then close itself, trapping Baby Pan.

Gotenks smirked to himself, thinking he had Baby Pan trapped. But after not seeing his opponent move, he looked at Baby Pan oddly, _"That's weird. She's not even struggling to get out. Maybe she stopped trying and realize just how strong I am."_

Gotenks then pulls his arms back and charges the infamous attack, **"Kaaaaaaa... Meeeeeee... Haaaaaaa... Meeeeeee..."**

As Gotenks chanted the famous phrase, he formed a blue ki sphere in his hands. Then Gotenks shot the energy wave at Baby Pan, **"HAAAAAAA!"**

As the Kamehameha drew closer to her, Baby Pan smirked. Allowing the ki wave to hit her, she soon broke free of the Galactic Doughnut, and suddenly vanished before the Kamehameha could do anything to her.

"What in the-?!" Gotenks exclaimed. Then Baby Pan reappeared and grabbed Gotenks in a headlock, forcing the Kamehameha wave to dissolve. Baby Pan laughed a bit, "What will you do now, buddy?"

"G-Get off me!" Gotenks said. Baby Pan then kicked Gotenks in the back, sending him upward. Then Baby Pan flew upward and slammed her fists down at Gotenks, launching him downwards to the ground. To add insult to injury, the impact dissolved the fusion, reverting Gotenks back into Goten and Trunks. The two Super Saiyans got up and looked at Baby Pan... only to fall back down due to low energy.

"Mwahahahahahahah!" Baby Pan laughed, "That was easier than I expected! Is that really all you two had to offer?! How disappointing!"

"Damn... she's even stronger than Super Buu!" Goten said to himself. Trunks looked grim for a second, "I've faced tons of stronger enemies while traveling throughout space with Goku and Pan. And a few of them could even be on par with the Universe Six guys... but none of the enemies we've encountered were nearly as strong as Baby..."

As soon as Trunks said Universe Six, Baby Pan recalled Pan's early childhood memories of the Universe Six vs Universe Seven Tournament. A newborn back then, Pan had seen every Universe Six participant's face at least once.

Botamo: a giant yellow bear creature. He was definitely an interesting character to say the least, being able to send the damage he received to another dimension. Too bad he was the weakest link compared to the others fighters that came along.

Frost: the Frieza lookalike from Universe Six, he was mostly blue as opposed to Frieza's usual pink. At first, Frost was nice to everyone and was considered a honorable hero, but after his fights with Goku and Piccolo, Frost was revealed to be a conniving cheater, starting wars in secret and ending them in public. Then he buys war ruined lands at low prices and then restores and resells them for a fortune. Compared to Frost, Frieza was a saint.

Magetta: a giant robot that spat lava from his body Not too much was known about Magetta, but his attacks pretty much revolved around magma and lava. After oneshotting Frost, Vegeta had a hard fought battle against the mechanical volcano, only barley taking the win with a Final Flash and then a punch to his metal face.

Cabba: a Saiyan from Universe Six, where the Saiyans never came to Planet Plant in the first place. His skills almost mirrored Vegeta's signature moves, including the Galick Gun. Vegeta purposely pissed off Cabba in order to turn him into a Super Saiyan, then was told to surpass Vegeta after losing to the Saiyan Prince.

Hit: a legendary hitman, and the best fighter Universe Six had. Vegeta was no match for his Time-Leap technique, but Goku (who was back in the tournament shortly after Vegeta KO'd Frost) had been predicting where Hit would end up after .01 seconds. Because Hit's Time-Leap kept developing, Goku had to resort to using Super Saiyan Blue AND Kaio-ken at the same time. Boy was Goku messed up afterward.

Baby Pan had to chuckle at the memory. But this wasn't the time for the girl's memories. Now was the time for revenge. Her focus regained, Baby Pan charged up an energy attack in her palm, aiming to kill Goten and Trunks.

Videl caught a glimpse of what Baby Pan was up to. Before she could react, Gohan came behind her and grabbed her, keeping Videl from going anywhere.

From where she had landed by her opponents, Marron looked on in horror. Tears formed in her eyes at the thought of Goten and Trunks being killed like this, "Please... no..."

"Don't... do this..." Goku said softly with a growl, Vegeta's hand around his throat as if to choke him.

Goten and Trunks merely grunted in irritation. Baby Pan smirked sadistically as she readied her ki blast, "Time to die!"

Suddenly, a ki blast hit Baby Pan from behind, disrupting her attack. Baby Pan turned around to find the culprit, "All right, who's the wise guy?"

"That would be me." A voice said in response. Baby Pan looked down and saw a green man standing near the broken road from where Goku face planted a while ago. The green man wore a purple gi with a blue belt, brown shoes, and a white turban with a matching cape. Baby Pan smirked, "The Namekian Piccolo."

"So you know me." Piccolo said, "Then you must be aware of my sense of hearing. I know who you are, so why don't you make this easier on yourself and set Pan and the others free?"

"Hahahahahaha!" Baby Pan laughed, "I have a better idea. Why don't you and I both see just how strong Pan's body makes me?"

Piccolo smirked and charged up energy in his hands. Baby Pan crossed her arms while looking at Piccolo with interest, trying to decipher what the Namekian is up to. Piccolo then fires a bunch of ki spheres in Baby Pan's direction.

Baby Pan sees the ki spheres fly past her and some even stop in front of her. Baby Pan looked around to see ki spheres in every angle she looked. Baby Pan looked at Piccolo and smirked, "I see what you're doing. You want to trap me with these ki spheres and then close them in on me without giving me a chance to escape. Clever."

"Most people don't know this about me, but I'm a master strategist in the art of battle." Piccolo said, "I use my arsenal of abilities to create solid strategies that turns the battle to my favor. A Tactician if you will."

Piccolo spread his arms out, "There's nowhere for you to run now!" Then Piccolo closed his palms and made an X cross with his arms, "Take this!"

The ki spheres then shot towards Baby Pan, who responded by raising her arms to block. With each hit, another explosion would occur, obscuring Baby Pan from everyone's vision.

The smoke cleared to reveal Baby Pan, undamaged by the attack. She lowered her defensive stance and looked at Piccolo with a smirk, "I must say, you've really kept up your training. Had I taken that head-on, you might've done some decent damage."

"I appreciate the feedback." Piccolo simply states.

Baby Pan then moves her arms forward into a familiar stance, "Now I believe it's my turn." As she said this, she pulled her arms back and began to charge her energy, black lightning starting shooting from the space in her hands.

 **"Ka... Me..."**

As Baby Pan chanted syllables of the attack, a blue and purple ki sphere formed in the palms of hr hands, blue and purple light shining from the sphere.

 **"Ha... Me..."**

 _"No... if Baby fires that attack at Piccolo, he'll be down for the count."_ Videl thought as Gohan held her in place, _"I have to stop her!"_

Baby Pan thrust her arms in front of her and fired the Revenge Kamehameha at Piccolo, **"HA!"**

The blue/purple energy wave shot down straight for Piccolo. Videl used her ki to create an explosive wave, forcing Gohan to let go of her. Videl rushed her way over to where Piccolo was and pushes Piccolo out of the way.

The Revenge Kamehameha hit Videl before she could move out of the way of the blast. She screamed from the power of the blast, "AAAAAAAAAH!" Then the blast exploded from where Videl was hit, the impact pushing Piccolo into the grassy ground on the other side of the road.

"Hmph! That should take care of her." Baby Pan smirked as she observed the result of the attack she did. Suddenly, Baby Pan felt sharp pain in her head and gasped. She held her head and shook a bit, "Grr... wh-what's going on?"

* * *

 _Inside Baby Pan's body, Pan is still bound by the veins, but the veins attached to her was filling her with a gray liquid substance that was created from Baby's liquid blood that flowed in the shared body._

 _Pan panted softly as a black aura started to surround her, "I feel it! I feel the power..."_

 _She lifted her head a bit and opened her glowing red eyes, "This power... I want more of it! Give me more! Hahahahahahahaha!"_

* * *

"Lord Baby, what's the matter?" Gohan asked as he flew up to Baby Pan. The hybrid parasite panted softly as the headache stopped, "Huff... huff... I-I'm fine... Just a headache."

"We need to get you lying down, milord." Gohan suggested, "Dad and the others will get the upper hand if we aren't careful. We must make a tactical retreat."

Baby Pan growls softly and looks away from Gohan, "I hate to admit it, but your right... I need to clear my head first..."

Baby Pan takes a deep breath and calls out to Vegeta, Eighteen, and Bulla, "Everyone! We're pulling back for the time being!"

Eighteen looked at Baby Pan with a confused expression, "Already, Lord Baby? But we have the advantage."

Bulla turned around to Baby Pan, having noticed her headache earlier and is showing concern, "Milord..."

Vegeta growled with anger, coming close to killing his rival, "Tch... you got lucky, Kakarot..." he spat at him and threw Goku away, the child Saiyan landing near the water and reverting to normal from Super Saiyan 2.

Marron had a confused look on her face as the Reborn Tuffles flew away to where Gohan and Baby Pan were, "H-Huh...?"

Goten's Super Saiyan aura flared as he flew to the Tuffles, "I won't let you get away!"

"Wait, no! Goten!" Trunks yelled at his best friend. Goten was nearing the Reborn Tuffles, when out of nowhere, someone appeared in front of Goten and kicked him in the gut. Goten got a good look at who the person is and gasped in shock, "N-No way..."

The person then punched Goten a few times in the face before finishing with a heel kick to the head, sending him to the ground. Goten was knocked unconscious and lost his Super Saiyan form.

Baby Pan looked at who it was that defeated Goten with ease, "What is this?"

The person turned around to reveal herself as Videl, who also had glowing red eyes. She bowed in a similar manner that Frieza or Cell used, "I am at your service, Lord Baby."

"H-How did-" Baby Pan began, then she remembered her Revenge Kamehameha hitting her. _"I must've infected her with my earlier attack. But how?"_

"Lord Baby, let's go." said Gohan. Baby Pan turns to him and nods. She looks at Videl, "We'd better get going."

"Of course." Videl responds to her liege. After that, the Reborn Tuffles flew away from the area, leaving Goku, Goten, Piccolo, Marron, and Trunks behind.

Piccolo got up and watched their infected friends fly away, "This isn't over..."

 **With the Reborn Tuffles slowly rising in numbers, Goku and the others are going to be in for a fight. And if that wasn't enough, a dark presence is slowly rising. Just how much has Baby infected Pan already, and will it be too late for Goku to save his granddaughter from Baby's darkness? Don't miss the next exciting episode of Dragon Ball GT!**

* * *

 _On The Next Dragon Ball GT_

 _While Baby Pan is recovering from the sudden headache, Goku and friends retreat to the Supreme Kai's planet to plan out their next move. Not long after, an unexpected ally volunteers to join our heroes to face off against the Reborn Tuffles. Meanwhile, Baby Pan comes face to face with a dark force from within Pan's body. What could the rise of the darkness mean for friend and foe alike? Find out on the next episode of Dragon Ball GT!_


	6. Embrace The Dark

Hey, it's me! True-Blue-Pikachu! On this chapter, we're going to take a small break from the fighting. We'll get everything set up for what Baby Pan plans to do and how she's going to execute it. Like my original story, Goku and Piccolo will go to the Planet of the Kais, but I wanted to add a little twist during that part.

To those of you who kept asking me: Yes, this will be the chapter where I bring Beerus in the mix. I'm telling you right now so I don't get bombarded by all the "Where's Beerus?!" crap I kept getting throughout the rewrites of chapters 1-5. Also, to those who are wondering, I will be introducing Gine next chapter, so be on the lookout.

Valese will appear later in the story as well, but I want to get her Z-File done before I do the next chapter of this story. Depending on how much detail I go into the Z-Files, I may upload that first and then this chapter, or I'll upload this chapter, then the Z-File, and then work on chapter 7. It's situational right now. But with all that said and done, it's time we got going!

* * *

 _Previously on Dragon Ball GT_

 _The arrival of Gotenks gave the Z-Fighters a small glimmer of hope, but our heroes have underestimated the power of Baby Pan and the Reborn Tuffles. Even Piccolo's efforts have proven ineffective against Baby Pan's might. As all hoped seemed lost for our heroes, something felt off about Baby Pan. Calling her forces back, Baby Pan left the battlefield, unaware of the welling darkness inside her body. What could this mean? Find out, now! On Dragon Ball GT!_

 **Dragon Ball Altered GT Trilogy**

 **Part One: Pan's Darkness Within**

 **Chapter Six: Embrace The Dark**

Baby Pan landed in front of the house where Pan's family lived on the plains of Mount Paouz. She, Videl, and Gohan came here to drop off Baby Pan to rest her head, but not before the hybrid parasite told the others to keep their "Rebirth" a secret until she recovers.

Vegeta and Bulla headed back to Capsule Corp., the latter showing concern for Baby Pan before taking off, and Eighteen should be at the Kame House by now. This left Baby Pan alone with her parents.

"This is where we live, milord. I hope our humble abode will be to your liking." Gohan said, "Now if you'll excuse me, I must make sure my mom isn't having another freakout."

"Ugh... do as you please, Gohan." Baby Pan said, holding her head, "And remember, lay low until I recover from this headache. Don't let Chi-Chi get suspicious."

"I understand, Lord Baby." said Gohan before flying off to where Goku's house was. Videl opened the door to the house, "I will show you to your room, Lord Baby."

"Thank you." Baby Pan said as she followed Videl inside the house.

It wasn't long until they reached the door that had a sign with "Pan's Room" written in kanji. Videl went to open the door, before the handle was grabbed by Baby Pan. "I got it." said Baby Pan as she turned the knob and opened the door.

The room itself had bright red but not quite pink wall colors, a bed on the far side of the room, a nightstand next to the bed, and a dresser to hold clothes inside with a mirror on top of it.

It was a simple design, nothing too complex and overwhelming. It's the first time Baby Pan has seen this aside from probing Pan's memories, but Baby Pan felt right at home in this room. Maybe the host body's characteristics were rubbing off on the parasitic hybrid.

"Is this to your liking, Lord Baby?" Videl asked her liege. Baby Pan turned to Videl and nods, "It's nice. Thank you."

"It's a pleasure to serve, my lord." Videl said with a bow, "Now shall I prepare a meal for you? I bet neither you or my daughter had anything to eat when you arrived." At that time, Baby Pan's stomach growled, indicating it wanted food. Baby Pan held her stomach and looked at Videl, "You HAD to say it..."

Videl giggled a bit, "Hmmhmmhmm! Well I'd best get started. I shall bring it up to you once it's ready, sire."

"That'd be appreciated." Baby Pan said, "Oh, and hey. Do something about your outfit while you're at it."

Videl looked down at her clothes to see she still had her Great Saiyawoman outfit on (minus the destroyed helmet) and instantly knew what Baby Pan meant, "Oh! At once, sire!" Then Videl turned and shut the door.

Baby Pan sighed, "At least she's caring." Baby Pan went to the bed and sat down, holding her head, "Hmm... What could've happened? After Videl took the last attack for Piccolo, I got this splitting headache. And Videl was somehow converted into being a new Reborn Tuffle. I wonder what caused all this..."

 _ **"Baaaabyyyy~"**_ a mysterious female voice called out to Baby Pan. Baby Pan's eyes widen in response, "Wh-what the? Where did that voice come from?"

 ** _"Oh Baaaabyyyy~"_** the voice called again. Baby Pan stood up and looked around in search of where the voice came from, "Who are you?! Stop hiding and show yourself!"

The voice laughed softly, **_"Hehehehehe... What's there to hide? You're the one who has me wrapped around your finger, are you not?"_**

Baby Pan grunted in response to what the voice told her. She turned to face the mirror on Pan's dresser and gasped in shock.

There, reflecting in the mirror, stood the Saiyan that Baby had taken over upon arriving to Earth. Pure black hair instead of the corrupted white, no lines on her face or in her big black eyes. This was the true granddaughter of Goku: Pan.

"Y-You!" Baby Pan said in pure shock, "But how is this possible? I control you now!"

 ** _"You control my body, yes. But my consciousness never went away."_** the reflection spoke with a sinister undertone in her voice, _**"Here I am, trapped in my own body, watching helplessly as you attacked my friends and family. I was scared of what you could've done to everyone I cared about, scared of who you'd kill or who you'd infect, scared that I would never see everyone again. But then... something happened."**_

Baby Pan grunted as another headache went off. Holding her head in one hand, she looked at Pan's reflection to see a black aura surrounded the reflection's body. The reflection continued, _**"I felt a strong dark power inside me, a power that felt like no other. At first I thought I was going to die, but instead the power had infused with my soul, and I've never felt so good in my life. And I have you to thank for it."**_

"Y-You what?" Baby Pan exclaimed. The reflection's aura grew more violent and malefic as Pan's eyes glowed blood red, _**"Don't you see, Baby? You've been changing me, and have been completely unaware this whole time. Blissfully so, if I may add."**_

Baby Pan felt afraid of her reflection, sweat forming on her face as she took a step back, her eyes never leaving the reflection on the mirror. The reflected Pan smirked wickedly, **_"Oh my! You look like you've seen a ghost, and your just as pale. How I wish I could savor this moment longer, but I must be going. And know this: In due time, I will take everything you have, and you will be powerless to stop me. Don't bother trying to escape, because you'll never get away from me!"_**

At that moment, a black pulse of energy shot from the mirror and hit Baby Pan head-on. Baby Pan fell on her butt from the impact. The parasitic hybrid panted heavily and held her chest with her hand, "Haa... haa... haa... haa... phew..."

Baby Pan stood up and looked in the mirror. This time, the white hair and red lines were shown, giving Baby Pan a sense of relief. But still, Baby Pan couldn't shake the sense that this was the tip of the iceberg for what's to come.

* * *

"Ugh..." Goku groaned as he stirred awake. He opened his eyes to see the face of Marron. The pigtailed girl smiled at Goku, "Hey, you're awake!"

"M-Marron?" Goku asked. He heard footsteps and turned to see Piccolo walk up to him, "P-Piccolo?"

"There are better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know." Piccolo stated. Goku stood up and dusted himself off. He looked at everyone present, "What happened to Baby?"

"Baby's retreated, but she has big plans for planet Earth. I'm sure of it." Piccolo stated. Goku looked down, "So what are we gonna do?"

"You and I are heading to the Sacred World of the Kai for a while." Piccolo said, "Just after Baby called her forces back, I got a message from Kibito. He said the Elder Kai needs to see us as soon as we can."

"Old Kai wants to see us?" Goku said. Piccolo nodded, "Yes. You and me specifically. Kibito offered a ride, but even with your small body, I'm confident your Instant Transmission can get us there faster."

Goku chuckled nervously, "Heeheehee... Yeah, about that... I don't seem to have a hang on Instant Transmission anymore."

"That's true. He's tried it while we were in space and he screwed up somehow." Trunks said, "It's probably been removed from Goku's moveset when he was turned into a kid."

"Is this true? Has your childlike appearance taken away your Instant Transmission?" Piccolo asked. Goku nods in shame, "Yeah. I can't use it without an adult body."

Piccolo scoffs and walks over to Goku and puts a hand on his shoulder, "I don't buy that. Take us to the Kai's Planet already. And no complaints."

Goku sighed and put two fingers on his forehead. He struggled to find the power level that will lead him to the Kai's Planet, but he wasn't having the best of luck.

Marron watched with a conflicted look on her face. She doesn't know what's going to happen to everyone if Baby wasn't stopped, but she wasn't going to stand by and let her end up like her mom and Bulla.

"You've accomplished many impossible tasks, Goku. Don't let an age reduction be an obstacle for you!" Piccolo said. Goku got a lock on a familiar power level and was ready to go.

But at the last minute, Marron took a chance and jumped at the two warriors heading out. She grabbed Piccolo's cape as to not make him let go of Goku.

"HAAAA!" Goku yelled as he, Piccolo, and Marron vanished.

"And there they go." said Goten as he was left behind along with Trunks. The lavender haired man looked around before turning to his best friend, "Hey Goten? Have you seen Marron around?"

"I felt her energy a while ago." Goten responded, "But now she's missing. I hope she didn't go after Baby alone."

"Marron's a smart girl. She knows better than to do something reckless." Trunks said. Goten sighed, "I hope you're right."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Satan-Son family house, Baby Pan walked down the stairs after some time in her room, still a little sweaty from before.

She spotted Videl in the kitchen, who has done something about her outfit as ordered. Videl now wore a simple red dress with black tights underneath and a pair of white high heels. She turned to find her master seated at the table and blinked a bit, "Lord Baby? You should be resting."

"I'm quite all right, Videl. The headache's not bothering me as much as it did before." Baby Pan replied. Videl smiled as she set a bowl of noodles in front of Baby Pan, "Well, as long as your here, I made you some noodles. Your subjects don't want their ruler on an empty stomach... even though it's not your own, technically."

"Thank you." Baby Pan said, "Well... bon appetite." Baby Pan picked up the chopsticks and took a bite of her noodles. She smiled as she slurped a few noodles in her mouth, then proceeded to chew the noodles in her mouth before swallowing them, "Hey, this is great."

"I'm so glad you like it, my liege." Videl said with a smile, "Oh, and if I recall, you have Saiyan Characteristics yourself, right?"

Baby Pan simply nods due to the food in her mouth. Videl beams with joy, "Well, if your appetite is like a Saiyan's, you'll be wanting more food, right?"

Baby Pan swallowed her food, "It's nothing you need to worry about. I can get by with a simple bowl of noodles."

"Nonsense!" Videl said as she presented Baby Pan with a bunch of food she made herself, "I had to deal with a Saiyan's appetite too; specifically feeding a Saiyan. So I whipped up a buffet fit for a queen!" Videl suddenly froze once she heard her words, "Uh, I mean king! Uh, I mean-"

"Ugh, I get what you mean!" Baby Pan said as she finished her noodles. Videl looked down, "My deepest apologies."

Baby Pan sighs, "Well, I can't exactly let all this go to waste." She said as she grabbed a plate of rice balls with chili and a side of peach juice. Videl set a bowl of bean salad on her side of the table, "Bon appetite." She said as she and Baby Pan ate their meals.

A few minutes later, Baby Pan had finished her last meal, a plate of sushi with a side of peach pudding, "Aaaaah..."

Baby Pan leaned back in her chair, "Phew, that was delicious. Thanks."

"I'm glad you like it, Lord Baby." said Videl as she picked up the last dish and headed over to the sink to wash the dishes, "As soon as your tummy settles, we should head out and pick you a special someone."

Baby Pan glanced over at Videl, "Wait, what?"

"You're the new ruler of the Tuffles, remember?" Videl said, "We want you to find someone to rule alongside you. To be your king or queen."

"Oh, yeah... I guess my mind was on other things." Baby Pan said, not having considered about a possible mate, "Well, why can't you fill that role?"

"Oh no, I couldn't. I'm Gohan's wife. I don't think he would approve of me being your queen." Videl said. Then with a blush she added, "Otherwise, I wouldn't be opposed of the idea..."

"Eh, it's okay." Baby Pan said as she leaned on the table, "Worth a shot."

Videl was finishing up the last of the dishes when Baby Pan spoke up, "Do you have anyone in mind?"

"You'll have to figure that one out yourself." Videl said, "But you have access to Pan's memories. See if she felt something for anyone."

"I'll look into that. But..." Baby Pan stood up and walked to the door, "I have other matters to take care of." Her hand on the doorknob, she turned to Videl one last time, "Thank you for the food. It was delicious."

"Of course, Lord Baby." Videl said as she bowed. With that, Baby Pan opened the door and ran outside, closing said door behind her.

Baby Pan flew up in the sky and turned to the direction of Dende's Lookout, "Now, time to see the Guardian of Earth and pay him a visit." A yellowish white aura appeared around her as she flew to the Lookout.

* * *

On the Sacred World of the Kai, Goku and Piccolo appeared on a grass like field under a pink sky. The two look around for any familiar faces.

"Well, we're here." said Goku, "But I don't see anyone around here."

"We shouldn't be far from any signs of life." said Piccolo, "I'm sure there was someone's power leading you here." As if on cue, Goku spots the Universe 7 Supreme Kai waving to Goku and Piccolo.

"Hey, Supreme Kai!" Goku called out and ran to where the Supreme Kai, Kibito, and Elder Kai was, "How's it going? I haven't seen you guys in a while!"

"It's good to see you too, Goku." Supreme Kai said, "We had something to discuss with you."

"But first, you might want to deal with your friend clutching to Piccolo's cape." Elder Kai said, causing Piccolo to look confused. The Namekian looked at Elder Kai, "What are you talking about?"

"Uh... Piccolo?" Goku said, looking behind Piccolo, "You might wanna look behind you?"

Piccolo looked behind himself and gasped in shock at what he saw.

It was Marron, hanging on to Piccolo by his cape. She looked up at Piccolo with an innocent look on her face, "Hi. Heeheehee!"

"Marron!" Goku and Piccolo exclaimed in unison. Marron let go of Piccolo's cape and turns to the Kais, "It's nice to meet all of you."

"Uh... you too." Kibito said, bowing in respect. Goku looked at Marron, "What are you doing here, Marron?"

"I couldn't stand still while my family and friends were taken away by Baby. I needed to help you guys take her down, and I'm not gonna be of use by doing nothing!" Marron said with a fire in her eyes, "I want to save everyone I love! And I want to fight for my planet! There's no other way for me!"

Piccolo smiled to her, admiring Marron's bravery despite what she's about to face. She seems to take more after Eighteen than Krillin.

"Well well! It's not every day you hear that from an Earthling." a voice said out of nowhere. Goku turned around to see a couple of familiar faces. A purple cat wearing blue and black ancient Egyptian clothes, and a pale blue man with big white hair and wearing light brown robes and big tap shoes.

The Kais had a startled expression on their faces, but the others are used to these people.

"Hey, Lord Beerus! And Whis too!" Goku said as he waved at the two new arrivals. Beerus eyed Goku closely, "Hm, so you were right, Whis. The Dragon Balls did make Goku younger."

"I told you, Lord Beerus." Whis said. Then he looked at Piccolo and Marron, "Hmmm. Piccolo hasn't changed at all, it seems. But the blond girl... You are Marron, correct?"

"Yes, sir." Marron said, then she looked at Beerus, "And you two... Lord Beerus and Whis?"

"Well yes. Those are our names, but the Lord bit is because I'm the God of Destruction." Beerus stated proudly. Then Marron stared at Beerus for a bit. Then she smiled, "Hey, yeah! You're the guy who threw a fit when you didn't get any pudding!"

"So you do remember me, kid." Beerus said, "From Bulma's birthday party years ago?"

"Heehee, yep. You were so fun to play with when you first arrived." Marron said with a smile, "I hope you can forgive me for thinking you were scary after the whole pudding incident."

"It's national you would think that way, seeing as you were only an infant. Like I said, I am the Destroyer God." Beerus said. Marron laughed a little, "Heh, yeah."

The Supreme Kai was wide eyed at this, "Uh... what's happening right now?"

"I... do not know." Kibito said, sharing the same shocked expression. Beerus cleared his throat, "Ahem! While it's nice to reminisce with you, Marron, there's something Whis and I want to discuss with Goku."

"Of course, Lord Beerus." Marron nodded and stepped back. Goku looked at Beerus, "What's up, Lord Beerus?"

"Let's cut to the chase. We know about the Tuffles and what Baby intends to do." Whis explains, "And Baby's growing stronger by the minute. We figured you would like our assistance."

"Assistance? You mean...?" Piccolo said. Beerus nods, "Yep. You'll have our help too."

"All right!" Goku cheered, "Baby doesn't stand a chance now!"

"I wouldn't be so sure..." Elder Kai said, catching everyone's attention. Piccolo walked to the Elder Kai and asked, "What are you saying? Just how strong IS Baby?"

"By himself, he's no stronger than Frieza. But combined with someone like Pan, even Super Saiyan Blue wouldn't be enough to foil his plans." Elder Kai said.

Goku, Piccolo, and Marron were stunned to say the least. The Supreme Kai spoke up, "But Ancestor! If Baby's stronger than a Super Saiyan Blue, how can we hope to beat him?"

Whis closed his eyes, "Hm. Then there's no other way..."

Elder Kai caught the undertone in Whis' voice, "Whis... are you suggesting... THAT power?"

"I am. There is no choice now." Whis said. Goku looked at the two, "What's up, you guys?"

"Goku... there is only one way for you to defeat Baby." said Whis, "The one form stronger than Super Saiyan Blue. A Saiyan's Ultimate Power..." The next 3 words Whis said next stunned everyone around him, even Beerus.

"Super Saiyan 4."

 **The Ultimate 4th level of a Super Saiyan! What are the secrets hidden behind the new formed revealed by Whis and how with Goku achieve this new form? What business does Baby Pan have with Dende? Find out, next Dragon Ball GT!**

* * *

 _On the next GT_

 _While Goku was busy training to regrow his tail, Baby Pan plans to infect everyone on Earth and convert everyone on the planet into Tuffles. But unknown to her, there are a few people she missed. Now it's up to these rebels to stop Baby Pan and free everyone from her control. Will their efforts be enough? Tune in to the next episode of Dragon Ball GT!_


	7. Maiden's Vendetta

Hey, it's me! True-Blue-Pikachu! By the time this is being posted, I'll be in the middle of making Valese's Z-File and will focus on that before starting chapter eight. The Z-File explains Valese's abilities and backstory and how she'll fit in the 3 sagas I'm planning. Or at least I would be if I wasn't as far behind as I was, and I've made some progress already. But anyway, on with the story.

My original plan for this chapter was to focus on Baby Pan infecting the Earth and reviving Planet Vegeta, but I had a better idea on what to do with a few minor or supportive characters that I need to get out of the way. No, this is not filler. I am NOT turning this into the Pokémon Anime Johto Arc which is filled with filler left and right. I'm sure there's a pun in there somewhere...

And there will be a Saiyan who will be revived along with Planet Vegeta. If you haven't read the reviews, or didn't notice me give it away, you won't know who it is. I apologize for not being subtle about that.

Either this chapter or the next, I should also be having Goku learn how the initial transformation into Super Saiyan 4 works and what he has to do. I realize Pan helped Goku calm down while he was a great ape in the original GT. But don't worry, I have that covered.

Oh, and I would strongly suggest taking a look at my Fire Emblem Fates fanfic whenever you get the chance. It's a few chapters long by the time I'm writing this, but I would love if you read it, even if you're not a Fire Emblem fan. That fic is the reason I haven't updated for two months, by the way. I don't have a schedule worked out, and I don't want to work one out, so...

Now with all that said and done, it's time we got going.

P.S. Given how strong Goku is after Super, I would like to point out that last chapter I was referring to Frieza from Resurrection 'F' just before he goes Golden, and not Frieza from the Frieza Saga of DBZ. Sorry if anyone was confused as to which Frieza I referred to. And yes, Artificial Super Saiyan Baby will be near Golden Frieza level, but Goku's strong enough to not need Super Saiyan Blue at that point.

* * *

 _Previously on Dragon Ball GT_

 _Having successfully retreated from battle, Baby Pan headed to the home of Pan's family. However, before the parasite could rest and recover, Baby was greeted by none other than Pan, who appears to be undergoing a dark and sinister metamorphosis. Meanwhile, Goku, Piccolo, and Marron have fled to the Sacred World of the Kais to meet up with the Elder Kai, and surprisingly, the God of Destruction himself: Beerus. Whis, Beerus's assistant and teacher, mentions a power that transcends even Super Saiyan Blue, but what will it take to achieve this new form? Find out, today on GT!_

 **Dragon Ball Altered GT Trilogy**

 **Part One: Pan's Darkness Within**

 **Chapter Seven: Maiden's Vendetta**

"Super Saiyan... 4?" were the only words that came out of Goku's mouth. Piccolo, Marron, Supreme Kai, Kibito, and even Beerus stood in shock at this revelation from Whis. Whis looks at Goku with a serious look on his face, "The ultimate form of a Saiyan. It's been millennia since any Saiyan could pull off such a transformation. But if anyone can attain such enormous power, it's you Goku."

Goku thought about this. Sure, he had an idea to take on Baby Pan, but this Super Saiyan 4 might be the only way to truly defeat Baby Pan. But he knew achieving this form wouldn't be easy. Then again, if everything were easy, then Baby wouldn't be here and Pan would be free.

"All right. We'd better get to training." Goku said, "But do I have to have any help with this like I did with Super Saiyan God?"

"No one is required to help you, Goku. But you do lack a crucial element needed for Super Saiyan 4." Elder Kai noted, "For this transformation, your tail has to grow back."

"My tail?" Goku asked. Piccolo gave the Elder Kai a questioning look, and just how do you plan on doing that?"

"Well, for starters... I do have some coffee beans that need grinding." Elder Kai said, prompting Goku, Piccolo, Marron, Supreme Kai, Kibito, and Beerus to fall over on their faces.

"And how does that correlate to Goku growing his tail back?" Whis asked in a mix of curiosity and irritation. Elder Kai grins, "You'll see."

* * *

Meanwhile on Earth, Baby Pan was flying upward to Dende's Lookout where the Black-Star Dragon Balls are being held. On the way there, she thought about a potential mate like Videl said and even consulted Pan's memories for an idea. Baby Pan looked through all her past boyfriends and found one root problem that drive everyone away. Pan's power. Her strength and fighting abilities always frighten the boys Pan's had a crush on, and every one of them either dumped Pan or just ran off for their lives.

Baby Pan actually sympathized with Pan on that subject. Sure, Pan in one of the rotten Saiyans she's trying to eliminate for so long, but so was Baby. Baby Pan grew angrier and angrier at those past boys that have broken Pan's heart, especially that black haired teen from her school. Ugh, what was his name...?

Oh, yes... Papol. She couldn't remember the names of the other names that Pan has had a crush on, but the names weren't important. Not at a time like this.

"You know what?" Baby Pan said to herself, "I think it's time to cleanse the Earth... of such heartless souls."

With that, Baby Pan changed course to where her first victim would be.

* * *

Papol had a great day at school. He and his friends were on time, prepared for their classes, and had a great lunch with the girls. Still, Papol had to admit that he missed seeing the face of the coolest girl in school, despite being scared to death of her.

Pan hasn't been around for almost a whole year and she hasn't made an appearance at school once. Maybe what he said tore her heart to shambles and she dropped out. Maybe she couldn't take the rejection and sealed herself at home. Maybe she-

Papol stopped himself there. There was no way Pan would commit suicide, or anything else for that matter. That wasn't the Pan that was dubbed the coolest girl in school. As freaky as he thought she was, Pan is still a human and he should've treated her as such instead of ditching their date before it even started.

As Papol was telling himself this, he saw something flying in the sky. He ignored it, thinking it was a plane. But only when he spotted, from the corner of his eye, that the thing was flying downwards... towards where he was.

Frightened he backed against a nearby fence and closed his eyes, anticipating his impending doom. But, he didn't hear a crash like he expected. Opening one eye to check, he found the girl that he had just thought about, only he noticed that she looked different. Her hair stood up, was white instead of black, and she had lines on her face. Papol figured she dyed her hair and was wearing make-up or something.

"P-Pan... is that you?" Papol asked her. Pan gave Papol a false smile as she spoke in her normal voice, "Yes, Papol. Long time no see."

"Boy, I'll say! You've been absent for under a year!" Papol said, "Where had you been, anyway?"

"I needed time to myself. I've had too much heartbreaks in the past and was nearing my breaking point." Pan told Papol, "So I went into solitude for a while and did some thinking. It was near the last few weeks that I decided to pay visits to my friends, to at least let them know I'm okay."

"Well, a lot of people have been worried sick about you, even the principals." Papol explained, "If you'd like, I can relay a message to everyone tomorrow."

Pan then laughed in a creepy manner in response. Papol flinched, but had to remain brave this time. He had to remember that behind her freaky abilities, Pan is a girl, a human.

"Wh-what's so funny?" Papol asked. Pan glared at him and smirked, "I'm sorry to say... that your time is up!"

"Huh?" Papol asked. Pan responded by forming a pitch black orb in her hand. She grabbed the orb in her hand and a black flash went off from in her fist, dark blue lightning surrounding her hand.

Just as Papol was about to say something, Pan pushed her palm towards Papol. At that very moment, a black beam shot from her hand and through Papol's shoulder.

The black haired teen screamed in pain as he fell on his back, holding his injured shoulder and coughing up blood from his mouth. Pan laughed maniacally, "Ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Wh-what's going on?" A passerby said as he and everyone else around the area looked at the scene unfolding before them.

"D-did that girl... just blast him?" A woman said. Her husband replied, "I... I think so..."

Papol looked up at Pan, "P-Pan... why?"

"Did you really think I would ever forgive you for what you did, Papol?!" Pan venomously spat at him, "The day of our date, when a bank robbery took place, I was there to stop the robbers! But instead of congratulating me, you ditched me before we even went to the movies!"

Papol remembered last year's date gone wrong, the day he found out about Pan's abilities. Can people blame him if he was scared for his life afterwards?

Apparently, Pan could, since she attacked him!

"You shot me right at my heart that day, Papol..." Pan said as she pointed her finger at his chest, "Now... allow me to return the favor!"

A black beam of ki shot from Pan's finger and through Papol. The teen gasped as he felt his life slowly drain away.

Pan gave Papol one last vicious smirk, "I have plans for the world, Papol. And you and all my exes are in the way of them. You are not the first to break my heart, but you will be the last to do so!"

Feeling sorry for Pan's unlucky boyfriends before him, Papol looked at Pan with fear filled eyes, knowing that she was the last sight he'll ever see in what little of his life he had left. Pan outstretched her hand toward Papol, "Now... DIE!"

Before anyone knew it, black ki erupted from the ground where Papol had been, destroying the poor teen's body in a matter of seconds. After a short time, the black energy shrunk and faded away, leaving a crater where the body had been a while ago.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Pan laughed again.

One of the teenagers said to his friend, "Did you see that?! That white haired girl went Yandere on him!"

"I think what we saw here goes way beyond Yandere, man!" the friend said, frightened.

Pan heard numerous murmurs and hushed whispers. She smirked as she flew upward to the sky, a black aura surrounding her, "Now, to do away with the other boys..." With that, she flew off away from the city she was just in.

Unknown to her, a brunette girl in a yellow dress saw what Pan did to Papol. She growled in irritation, "All that over a broken heart? That witch..."

A brief crackle of lightning went off is her fist. The brunette ran off in another direction, hoping to find someone she can inform of this disaster that took place.

* * *

 _"It will take some time, but I should be bringing Arale to Capsule Corporations later today."_

"We look forward to watching over Arale for a while, Dr. Norimaki."

 _"Thank you, Mrs. Briefs! You've no idea how much this means to me!"_

"Just Bulma is fine... Dr. Slump."

 _"Hey! Ugh, I guess I deserved that one."_

"Hahahaha! All right, see you later."

 _"Bye, Bulma."_

Bulma hung up her smartphone and set it on the table. At that moment, she grabbed the remote, "Might as well see what's on TV..." with one press of the button, the TV turned on and showed the news.

"In other news, there have been sudden reports of a white haired girl with strange red lines on her face going on a killing spree." a newswoman spoke as she appeared on the screen, along with a picture of the girl she described earlier, "The only information our news group gathered was that she is only going after a select number of boys, and that she bares a close resemblance to Pan, granddaughter of the Champion Mark Satan, better known as Hercule, and 23rd Tenkaichi Budokai winner Son Goku."

 _"She does look like Pan, actually..."_ Bulma thought to herself. The news lady continued, "Oh, I am also being told of the name of her first victim: Papol Hayakawa, a young boy that attended Orange Star Middle School."

"Wait, what?" Bulma said to herself, "Wasn't Papol that guy Pan was dating before Goku came back? If so, then..."

Bulma gasped in pure shock, "That girl IS Pan! What the hell happened to her?!" The blue haired scientist stood up, "Vegeta! Come down here!"

Vegeta came downstairs into the living room, "What is it, Bulma?"

"I saw Pan on the news. It seems something's happened to her, but I don't know what!" Bulma said with worry.

"..." Vegeta said nothing in response, knowing everything that was going on.

"Is this some sort of Super Saiyan thing? Can a Super Saiyan's hair become white? Then what about those lines on her face?"

At that moment, Bulla, who overheard her mother's rants, came downstairs. Bulla looked at the news screen, which showed footage of Pan killing another of her victims. Bulla smirked as she knew what was transpiring.

"If something's wrong with Pan, what if the same thing happens to Trunks or Bulla? Or Gohan and Goten? What are we gonna do, Vegeta?!"

Again, Vegeta ignored his wife. Bulla walked up to Vegeta and whispered something in his ear. Bulma couldn't hear her daughter's words, but she noticed the smirk forming on Vegeta's face... and not the typical Vegeta smirk.

"Uh, guys?" Bulma said.

Bulla and Vegeta looked at Bulma wickedly, their eyes glowing red. Bulma took a few steps back, "Huh? A-Are you two okay?"

"Get her!" Bulla said as she and Vegeta transformed into Super Saiyans. Bulma freaked out and ran away, "Aaaaaaaaah!"

Vegeta gave chase almost immediately, with Bulla following her father.

* * *

"The white haired girl's victims are drastically increasing, although none of them can even be identified. Bless their hearts."

Chi-Chi, the wife of Goku, stared at the TV with her mouth wide open, "Wh-what happened?! Why is Pan on a killing spree?!"

"Who knows, mom?" Gohan said to his mother, "She's probably out to take revenge on the people who broke her hearts."

"No! My grand baby is too sweet to do anything like that!" Chi-Chi shouted, clearly in denial of the whole thing, "And why are you approving of this, Gohan?! She's YOUR daughter! Shouldn't you be stopping her?!"

"Pan is a big girl now. She took care of herself while she was with dad and Trunks, didn't she?" Gohan said. Chi-Chi's eyes slightly widen and her gaze shifts to Gohan, "How do you know that?"

Gohan looked at Chi-Chi, "Know what?"

"Pan would've come here first to see me before heading home, just so I wouldn't freak out." Chi-Chi said, "And she would've brought Goku as well. If Pan and Goku didn't even show up here, why do you even know what she went through while she was in space?"

Gohan stared at Chi-Chi for a bit. Not since his early days as Great Saiyaman has Gohan spilled a secret, accidental or not. However, there wasn't a point in keeping a secret anymore, not from Chi-Chi of all people. Gohan smirked as his eyes glowed red, "You'd know if you were there."

"Huh?" Chi-Chi said, "G-Gohan?"

Gohan chuckled evilly as he approached his mother, "Heh heh heh heh..."

"W-We've received an update on the white haired girl's rampage!" The newswoman said, getting the attention of Gohan and Chi-Chi. The newswoman was visibly shaken as a portrait of a blond haired man with blue eyes appeared, "T-The white haired girl is en route to Hata Bros. Studios, where the hit movie Great Saiyaman vs Mr. Satan was filmed. R-Reporters say..."

"Ahh... sounds like Lord Baby is off to deal with Barry Kahn." Gohan said in a sinister tone.

Chi-Chi gasped, "B-Baby?! Wh-what happened to Lord Beerus?!"

Gohan smirked as he held out a hand at Chi-Chi's face, a golden aura appearing as he flashed into a Super Saiyan, "Sorry, mother. You know too much."

Chi-Chi took a step back, afraid of what Gohan was going to do, "Aaah-aaaaaah..."

* * *

"Great work today, people." said Barry Kahn to his co-workers. Even after being controlled by a parasite named Watagash, Barry Kahn still made hit movies with the people at Hata Bros. Studios, including a sequel to the best seller "Great Saiyaman vs Mr. Satan", which introduced Great Saiyawoman played by Cocoa Amaguri with Videl as her stuntwoman.

Sure, Barry was still a jerk, but he's been more co-operative towards the directors. While he was self-centered as ever, he wasn't one to argue with the director of his movies. It's actually everyone else he gets nasty to, even Cocoa on occasion. But he's never been fired once, though that could've been due to his various forms of blackmail.

"Let's take a lunch break, everybody!" The director said, "You all earned it."

While the crew went over to the table to eat Barry Kahn went to his chair near his station to grab a bottle of water. As soon as he opened the cap, he heard a voice directed to him, "Barry Kahn!"

"Huh?" Barry turned around to see a young white haired girl with red makeup and contacts glaring at him. Barry scoffed, "Who are you? Our newest movie monster or something?"

"You don't remember me?" The girl asked him with a glare, "Because I know all too well who you are!"

"Who doesn't know about me?" Barry said, "I'm the ultra famous super star, Barry Kahn." With that, Barry took a drink from his water bottle.

The girl narrowed her eyes, "The same Barry Kahn who flirted with my mother."

That got Barry's attention, one of his eyes opening to look at the girl.

The girl smirked, "You tried to split my mom and dad up just because mom wouldn't have your autograph. You say you're in showbiz for the children, but did you ever think of what you could've done to me? How heartless can you get?"

Barry's eyes widen. There was only one person in the world to deny Barry Kahn's autograph. Videl, the wife of Gohan, and the same woman who was Cocoa's stunt double in the second Great Saiyaman movie. Which means that this girl could only be...

Barry spit out his drink in pure shock, "Y-You! You're Gohan's kid!"

"Yes. My name, in case you forgot that as well, is Pan." the girl told him. Barry stared in shock, before he regained his composure, "Well, Pan, if you're looking for an audition, you're asking the wrong person. Go talk to the assistant director or something."

"Oh I'm not looking for a part in your stupid movie." Pan said, her voice low to add a creepy vibe. Barry growled at her, "What did you call- Gah!"

Before Barry could finish, Pan flip kicked Barry's chin, sending him upwards into the sky. Soon, he came falling down to the lunch table where everyone else was.

"B-Barry, are you okay?" Cocoa asked. Barry got up and dusted himself off, "I'm perfectly fine, thanks."

"Not for long, Kahn!" Pan told him as she walked towards Barry and the others. Barry glared and rushed at her, "Why you!"

Pan just sidestepped out of the way, followed by an elbow to Barry's rib cage. Barry coughed up blood as he had a hand on his rib cage where he was hit. He glared at Pan, "What's your problem, brat?!"

"Don't get me wrong. I really did like your Great Saiyaman movies, as embarrassing as it is for me..." Pan said, a black ball of energy forming in the palm of her hand, "I just don't like YOU!"

At that moment, Pan rushed at Barry and struck him with the black energy ball in her hand. Turning around, she smirked evilly to herself, "I'll see you down in hell!" With that, Pan closed her fist.

Barry felt intense pain as a dark light shone out of his mouth and through his eyes, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" In an instant, Barry's body shined a dark blue light and he exploded, creating a huge puff of smoke shaped like a mushroom.

"Hahahahahaha! AH Hahahahahaha!" Pan laughed evilly.

Cocoa and the other staff members were awestruck. A young girl just flat out murdered Barry Kahn, the ultra famous super star!

Pan looked at the others and chuckled, "Hm hm hm hm hmm... I have nothing personal against the rest of you, so you all may live... as members of the Reborn Tuffle Race." She ascended towards the sky as she continued, "But for now, I must be going. Hope to see you all soon..."

Pan then sent a smirk down Cocoa's way, "Especially you, Ms. Amaguri."

Cocoa flinched at the sound of Pan mentioning her, "Ah!"

Then without warning, a dark aura appeared around Pan and she flew away from Hata Bros. Studios, content with the eradication of Barry Kahn.

* * *

"B-Barry Kahn will be missed and remembered for his roles in the Great Saiyaman movies, and many others he's starred in..." The newswoman said with a sob, her arm covering her face, "A-And as the white haired girl continues her rampage-"

Videl turned off the TV, having heard all she needed to hear, "So that stupid Kahn got what he deserved. Now there will be no flaws in the newly revived Tuffles! None shall defy us, not even that idiotic Saiyan, Goku!"

Videl's dark laughter filled the entire house, "Heheheheheheheh! Hahahahahahaha!"

 **With Goku, Piccolo, and Marron off at the Supreme Kai's planet, Baby Pan continues to cleanse the Earth of unworthy humans. Soon nothing will be able to stop Baby Pan from achieving total control of Earth. Will Goku attain the power he needs before it's too late? And what of Bulma and Chi-Chi? Can they escape Tuffleization, or will the ones they love seal their fate? Find out, next Dragon Ball GT!**

* * *

 _Next time on Dragon Ball GT_

 _Goku's training officially begins under the watch of Elder Kai and Whis, while Baby Pan arrived at the lookout and takes control of everyone on Earth,save for a select few. The survivors must join together and rebel against the parasitic hybrid and free the Earth from her vengeful rein. But can the rebellion put a stop to Baby Pan and stop the Rebirth of the Tuffles? Don't miss the next episode of Dragon Ball GT!_


End file.
